True Strength
by Major Understatement
Summary: Check Chapter 5 - Notification.
1. Timeline

**Prehistoric Times (Unknown BCE - 1,000,000,000 BCE)**

Unknown BCE

The Leviathans dominate the galaxy, enthralling every new sapient race they encounter and protecting them in return for tribute. The Leviathans consider themselves the galaxy's first and only apex race. After observing that their subservient races create synthetic races who consistently and violently rebel, the Leviathans create an Intelligence to seek a way to permanently preserve organic life. The Intelligence constructs an army of "pawns" to gather genetic information throughout the galaxy. The Intelligence betrays the Leviathans, using its pawns to slaughter them for their genetic material to create Harbinger, the first Reaper. Thus begins the cyclical harvest of the galaxy's intelligent organic life by the Reapers, part of a vast experiment conducted by the Intelligence to fulfill its mandate. The Intelligence builds the mass relay network to increase the efficiency of the cycles, allowing galactic civilizations to develop faster and more consistently between harvests.

**Pre-Prothean Times (1,000,000,000 BCE - 68,000 BCE)**

1,000,000,000 BCE

The Leviathan of Dis, a Reaper, is killed by the Leviathans. Its corpse comes to rest on the planet Jartar and remains undisturbed for nearly one billion years.

37,000,000 BCE

An unknown spacefaring race fires a mass accelerator round at a Reaper near the planet Mnemosyne. The round penetrates the Reaper, disabling it, and continues moving through space, eventually striking the planet Klendagon and creating the geological feature there known as the Great Rift Valley.

298,000 BCE

The ancient Arthenn race flourish in the Zelene system, living on the planet Helyme until being destroyed in an unknown event that wiped out all complex life on the planet. They also maintained a presence on other planets in the system including Epho, which bears the scars of an ancient orbital bombardment, and Gaelon, which may have been mined for helium-3.

125,000 BCE

Ancient spacefaring races called the Thoi'han and Inusannon fight over the planet Eingana, littering the planet with the debris of hundreds of starships. Refined element zero scattered by broken drive cores contaminates the environment, causing many native species to go extinct and those that survive to show a tendency to develop biotic powers.

**Pre-Council Times (68,000 BCE - 500 BCE)**

68,000 BCE

The Protheans achieve spaceflight and discover mass effect technology from the ruins of the extinct Inusannon. They go on to establish a galaxy-wide civilization linked by the mass relay network with the Citadel as their capital. At some point, the Protheans encounter a hostile race of machine intelligences that endanger their existence. To combat this threat, the Protheans aggressively assimilate many other spacefaring organic races into their empire. The Prothean Empire is able to fend off the machines in a conflict known as the "Metacon War".

48,000 BCE: Fall of the Protheans

The Prothean Empire collapses with the arrival of the Reapers through the Citadel. Although the Protheans had learned of the Reapers' existence from studying the ruins of previous civilizations and had begun to prepare, they were nonetheless caught off-guard. Over the next several centuries, the Protheans fight the Reapers system by system, world by world, and city by city. In the end, it is not enough. The Reapers methodically wipe out the remaining Protheans, as well as other contemporary races, and depart the galaxy to await the next cycle.

13,000 BCE

The Turians of Palaven begin to develop civilization around this time.

6000 BCE

Seeking to escape the imminent explosion of their sun, an alien race constructs an AI-managed starship equipped with supercomputers containing a virtual world, into which some one billion of the aliens transfer their consciousnesses. The starship begins a journey throughout the galaxy which lasts for the next 8,000 years.

1900 BCE

Tuchanka, the krogan homeworld, enters the nuclear age. In a global conflict, weapons of mass destruction are released, triggering a nuclear winter. In the resulting devastation, krogan society devolves into a collection of warring clans.

1800 BCE

A supernova propels the Mu Relay, the only point of access to the remote Pangaea Expanse, out of position. Concealed somewhere in the dense nebula formed by the supernova, the relay's position is effectively lost for centuries. Later, the Rachni rediscover the relay.

580 BCE

After developing faster-than-light spacefaring capabilities based upon Prothean technology, the Asari begin to explore the mass relay network, and eventually discover the huge Citadel space station at a hub of many mass relays.

520 BCE

The Salarians discover the Citadel and open diplomatic relations with the Asari.

**Council Era - Formation (500 BCE - 1 CE)**

500 BCE: Founding of the Citadel Council

The Citadel Council is formed. The Asari and Salarians together colonize the Citadel and establish it as a center of the galactic community, led by the Council. This year is also known as 0 GS, the beginning of the Galactic Standard (GS) timeline.

As a gesture of openness with their new Asari allies, the Salarian Union opens the records of the League of One. Under threat, the League responds by assassinating every member of the Union's inner cabinet; Special Tasks Group operatives then hunt down and eliminate the League.

First contact is made with the Volus. Eventually, the Citadel Council commissions the Volus to draw up the Unified Banking Act, which establishes a standard galactic currency known as the credit and links all galactic economies.

The Turian Unification War occurs. The increasingly isolated and xenophobic colonies on the frontiers of turian space go to war with each other. After years of fighting, the Turian Hierarchy sweeps in and pacifies the remaining factions. Animosity between turian colonies continues for decades.

The Council grants the Volus the honor of being the first non-Council species with an embassy at the Citadel, rather than a Council seat.

First contact is made with the Batarians. They are granted an embassy a century later.

The Asari discover the Elcor home system and help the elcor locate and activate their nearest mass relay. "Within one elcor lifetime" they establish a regular trade route to the Citadel and are granted an embassy.

First contact is made with the Hanar and the Quarians. Both races are later granted embassies.

**Council Era - War and Rebellion (1 CE - 900 CE)**

1 CE: The Rachni Wars

The Rachni, a species of highly intelligent hive-minded insects, are discovered when a Citadel expedition opens a dormant mass relay leading to their star systems. The rachni prove to be hostile and begin a war with the rest of the galaxy. Negotiation with the rachni queens is impossible because they cannot be contacted in their underground nests on the toxic rachni worlds.

80 CE

The Rachni Wars continue. The salarians make first contact with and uplift the primitive krogan, manipulating them into acting as soldiers for the Citadel Council. The krogan prove able to survive the harsh environments of the rachni worlds and pursue the rachni into their nests, systematically eradicating queens and eggs.

300 CE

The rachni are declared extinct. In gratitude for their aid during the Rachni Wars, the Council rewards the krogan a new homeworld. Free of the harsh environment of Tuchanka, the krogan population explodes.

693 CE

Growing concerns about their expansion lead to the founding of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel.

Beelo Gurji, a salarian operative, is appointed the first Spectre by the Citadel Council.

300 - 700 CE

The krogan begin to expand exponentially, colonizing many new worlds.

700 CE: The Krogan Rebellions

Krogan warlords leverage veterans of the Rachni Wars to annex territory from other races in Citadel space. Eventually the Council demands withdrawal from the asari colony of Lusia, but the krogan refuse. A preemptive strike is made on krogan infrastructures by the Spectres. The Krogan Rebellions begin.

The Citadel Council makes first contact with the turians around this time and persuades them to aid in the war. After the krogan respond to the initial turian offensive by devastating turian colonies with weapons of mass destruction, the turians vow to stop the krogan from ever becoming a threat again.

Sometime after the turians join the galactic community, the volus are accepted as a client race of the Turian Hierarchy.

710 CE

Realizing that the krogan will never give in as long as they can replenish their fighters, the turians unleash a salarian-engineered bio-weapon known as the genophage on the krogan. The krogan population starts its decline.

800 CE

The Krogan Rebellions end, though scattered krogan insurgent actions continue for decades. The turians fill the military and peacekeeping niche left by the decimated krogan.

The Citadel Conventions are drawn up in the wake of the conflict.

**Council Era - Expansion (900 CE - 2157 CE)**

900 CE

The turians are granted a seat on the Citadel Council in recognition for their service in the Krogan Rebellions.

1400 CE

Extensive and unchecked industrial expansion on the drell homeworld Rakhana begins taking a significant toll on the planet's environment.

1600 CE

The first sightings of the Collectors are reported in the Terminus Systems. In Citadel space, the claims are dismissed as unsubstantiated rumors and tall tales.

1755 CE

Samara's three daughters are diagnosed as Ardat-Yakshi. Rila and Falere accept exile, but Morinth flees. Samara takes the oaths of the asari justicars and pursues her errant daughter for the next 430 years.

1880 CE

Aria T'Loak arrives on Omega, a space station in the Terminus Systems regarded as the region's nominal capital. Aria is hired by the station's warlord as an enforcer and quickly becomes one of his most trusted lieutenants.

1895 CE: The Morning War

The geth, machines created by the quarians as a source of cheap labor, become self-aware. Fearing a geth uprising, the quarians begin dismantling them. The geth revolt against their quarian masters. In the resulting conflict-known to the geth as the Morning War-the geth systematically drive the quarians from their own worlds. The surviving quarians are reduced to living as spacefaring nomads aboard the Migrant Fleet. Contrary to expectations, the geth do not venture outside the former quarian systems into wider Citadel space, instead isolating themselves from the rest of the galaxy behind the Perseus Veil. As punishment for creating the geth, the Citadel Council closes the quarian embassy on the Citadel.

1921 CE

The geth begin construction of a mega-structure designed to house and simultaneously run every geth program in existence. Completion of the mega-structure, which would allow the geth to maximize their collective processing capacity, is the long-term goal of geth civilization.

1945 CE

July 16: Humanity's first nuclear test is performed.

1961 CE

April 12: Yuri Gagarin aboard the Vostok 1 becomes the first human to travel in space. Humanity becomes a spacefaring race.

1969 CE

July 20: Apollo 11 lands on Luna. Neil Armstrong becomes the first human to walk on Luna, and the first human to walk on an astronomical object other than Earth.

1980 CE

Aria T'Loak assumes control of Omega after defeating the space station's previous warlord in single combat. She mockingly bestows the title "Patriarch" on the broken krogan, and uses him as a reminder to her enemies of her power.

2000 CE

The drell make first contact with the hanar around this time. With their homeworld Rakhana severely depleted and no spaceflight capability, the drell were poised for a massive population crash by 2025 CE. Agreeing to help, the hanar mount a large-scale rescue operation and evacuate approximately 375,000 drell to their own homeworld, Kahje, over the following decade. The remaining 11 billion drell on Rakhana gradually perish, warring over the last reserves of food and water.

2069 CE

July 20: Armstrong Outpost at Shackleton Crater is formally founded as the first human settlement on Luna, on the 100th anniversary of the first lunar landing.

2070 CE

Billionaire Victor Manswell, frustrated with the pace of official human space exploration, begins funding his own private spaceflight expedition.

2075 CE

The Manswell Expedition successfully launches from Earth en route to the Alpha Centauri system with 300 colonists aboard in cryogenic stasis. Communications with the vessel are lost soon after.

2077 CE

Liara T'Soni is born.

2103 CE

The European Space Agency's Lowell City in Eos Chasma becomes the first permanent human settlement on Mars.

2110 CE

The Terran Republic is founded by the eighteen largest nations on Earth.

2112 CE

World War 3 was initiated by the remaining nations who wanted to maintain the status quo of blind nationalism, even though the Terran Republic had made it very clear on many occasions that it had no plans to conquer or coerce any other nation into joining them. Becoming part of the Terran Republic was completely voluntary.

2123 CE

World War 3 came to a close with the defeat of the nations who initiated the war. All other nations who remained neutral decided to join the Terran Republic.

2125 CE

The yahg, an intelligent pre-spaceflight race, are discovered on the planet Parnack. Ambassadors representing the Citadel Council arrive on the planet and attempt to open diplomatic contact. After the ambassadors are killed by the predatory yahg, the Council ceases all contact with the yahg and declares Parnack off-limits.

Not long after the yahg are discovered, one yahg is captured for the Shadow Broker to study. With the Broker's assistance, the yahg rapidly ascends within the Broker's organization as "Operative Kechlu". Eventually, the Broker becomes wary of "Operative Kechlu" and attempts to have him terminated, but the order is sent too late. The yahg assumes the mantle of the Shadow Broker and directs the organization for the next sixty years.

2134 CE

Steven Hackett is born.

2137 CE

David Anderson is born.

The Eldfell-Ashland Energy Corporation demonstrates helium-3 fuel extraction from the atmosphere of Saturn.

2139 CE

Saren Arterius is born.

Kahlee Sanders is born.

2143 CE

Construction of Gagarin Station (Jump Zero) begins beyond the orbit of Pluto.

2146 CE

Thane Krios is born.

2148 CE: Humanity Discovers Mass Effect Physics

Human explores discover a small cache of highly advanced Prothean technology hidden deep beneath the surface of Mars on the south polar region of Promethei Planum. Combining the Prothean technology and knowledge discovered with human theories humanity begin building on the remnants of this long extinct race, humans quickly explore existing and new branches of science which leads to the development of faster than light travel and beginning detailed exploration of the Sol System. The archives also contained details of a galactic scale war, but only the fact that there was a war was discovered. The details are locked within a damaged portion of the archives and inaccessible.

2149 CE

Following information from the translated data cache on Mars, humans discover that Charon, Pluto's moon, is actually a massive piece of dormant Prothean technology, a mass relay, encased in ice. All attempts to activate the relay end in disaster. However, scientist were able to plot a course for a small survey group. The survey group commanded by Jon Grissom set off along the plotted course. Within a few hours the survey group discovered another relay in Arcturus, 36 light-years away. The explorers discover that the mass relays are part of a vast network, making travel across the galaxy possible.

The Terran Republic creates the Sol Defense Command (SDC) which is comprised of the Terran Defense Force (TDF) and the Sol Defense Fleet (SDF). The TDF was created from all the militaries of the former nations of Terra. Their mandate is to protect Earth from potential ground assaults from extraterrestrial threats, to assist local law enforcement authorities if necessary and to maintain order during natural disasters or other crisis. The TDF knows that it is humanity's last line of defense and trains accordingly. The TDF's training doctrine is quite brutal and has a high causality rate. The SDF was constructed to protect the Sol System from potential extraterrestrial threats.

The Systems' Alliance charter is signed by the Terran Republic. The Systems' Alliance (SA) was created to oversee the charting of the Mass Relay Network, First Contact, Interspecies relations, colonial development and defense. Three SA fleets were constructed to facilitate these responsibilities. The Systems' Alliance Marine Corps (SAMC) was also founded at this time. The Alliance soon becomes the military and exploratory spearhead of human.

2150 CE

Miranda Lawson is born.

The Systems Alliance begins the first surveys for colonization prospects outside the Sol. One of these surveys discovers the planet Terra Nova.

The Terran Republic also authorized the construction of the Terra Defense Grid (TDG) in Terra orbit. The TDG is comprised of heavily armed and armored satellites. These satellites are equipped with the most powerful particle beam, point-defense, and torpedo weapon systems, along with the toughest armor available.

2151 CE

To defend their expanding territory, humanity begins constructing a massive military fleet and space station at Arcturus, the nexus of several key mass relays. Relay Defense Grids are also deployed in Arcturus making it the single most fortified system in Alliance space.

The Terra Defense Grid (TDG) is brought online to protect Terra from any potential extraterrestrial threats.

Kaidan Alenko is born.

2152 CE

The Delta Pavonis Foundation, a major consortium based on Earth, begins settlement of humanity's first extra-solar colony world, the planet Demeter. Later that year, additional colonies are founded on Eden Prime and Terra Nova.

As the Systems' Alliance expands, defense grids are deployed around all strategic colony worlds and relays in their claimed territory.

Thane Krios is submitted for training as an assassin under the hanar.

2153 CE

The Systems' Alliance now evolves into a governing body of sorts for member colonies. Each colony regulates their own internal affairs while the Systems' Alliance oversees colonial development, defense, and commerce. Each member colony has full and equal standing and many individuals of the different colonies have joined the ranks of the Systems' Alliance Navy and Marine Corps.

The Systems' Alliance, always thinking ahead, unanimously passes three pieces of legislation.

**Primitive Sapient Species Protection Act** which forbids the exploitation or inference in the natural development of primitive sapient species.

**Sapient Synthetic Rights Recognition Act** which recognizes that Sapient Synthetic Life has the same legal rights, protections, and responsibilities as Sapient Organic Life.

**Independent Colonization Act** which recognizes the right of independent groups to colonize on their own subject to the following conditions:

They will assume all risks involved in such a venture.

They will allow other groups to establish colonies on the same world, including the Systems' Alliance.

The Systems' Alliance will act as mediators between rival colonies.

If they discover a primitive sapient species they will abandon the colony without hesitation.

The Terran Republic and Systems' Alliance pass joint legislation, **Human Military Forces Act**, requiring all citizens to serve a minimum of 10 years in military service. Every adult is required to maintain a weapon in their homes and are required to certify in marksmanship, hand-to-hand self-defense and first aid each year. The only exceptions are those disqualified due to mental disability, mental illness, physical disability, physical infirmity, drug addiction, criminal background or those who object to violence on religious or philosophical grounds.

2154 CE

April 11: Shepard is born.

Cloaked sensor buoys are deployed in all human claimed systems giving the Systems' Alliance eyes and ears in all systems.

2155 CE

Saren Arterius is promoted to active service in the turian military at the age of 16.

The Systems Alliance occupies completed portions of Arcturus Station, intended to become the Alliance's headquarters.

Jeff "Joker" Moreau is born.

2156 CE

Arcturus Station is formally inaugurated.

The first SI (Synthetic Intelligence) becomes self-aware.

Kai Leng is born.

2157 CE

Pluto's orbit becomes circularized as a result of mass relay operations.

Jacob Taylor is born.

David Anderson graduates from Officer Candidate School with the rank of Second Lieutenant.

**Council Era - Advent of Humanity (2157 CE - 2183 CE)**

2157 CE: The Relay 314 Incident

The Systems' Alliance makes violent first contact with another spacefaring race: the turians. The turians observe human explorers studying a mass relay and mistakenly assume that humans were attempting to activate a dormant mass relay, a practice forbidden by galactic law after the Rachni Wars, and attack. Over the next two weeks, a brief but tense heightened state of alert exists that result in a few skirmishes as the Relay 314 Incident ensues.

The Systems' Alliance makes peaceful first contact with another spacefaring race: the quarians. The quarians request aid after being fired upon by batarian marauders. The quarians help pave the way for the Systems' Alliance introduction to the galactic community and cessation of hostilities between the Systems' Alliance and the Turian Hierarchy.


	2. Chapter 01: First Contact - Turians

Anything I borrowed/modified from Star Wars, Star Trek, EVE Online, DUST 514, and d20 Future belong to the owners of those Intellectual Properties.  
>I borrowedmodified A LOT of shit.  
>I welcome feedback, but keep it civil.<p>

'These are thoughts'  
>"These are verbal communications"<br>"**These are verbal communications via radio, intercom, etc"**  
>'[ These are mental communications via synaptic interface ]'<br>'**[ These are verbal communications via synaptic interface ]'**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01: First Contact – Turians<strong>

* * *

><p>Terran Date: December 02, 2157<br>Terran Standard Time: 00:37  
>Cluster: Unnamed – Temporary Alliance Designation – C05  
>System: Unnamed – Temporary Alliance Designation – A01/R

* * *

><p>Space seems to distort briefly as five turian frigates led by the cruiser, PFS Vindicator enters the un-named system. The frigates quickly and smoothly take up their positions around the cruiser with practiced ease. The cruiser's executive officer, Commander Ky'yn, intently looks over the galaxy map but snaps to attention and salutes as Captain Epessan approaches.<p>

The captain returns his salute, "Report Commander."

"Captain, we've entered the Relay 314 system; all ships have assumed standard patrol formation; scanners are active; no contacts reported."

The captain briefly studies the galaxy map, "Set course for Relay 314; standard cruising speed."

"Yes sir," replies Commander Ky'yn.

The communications officer, Lieutenant Kasril's, fingers glide over her console as she quickly relays these orders to the fleet. A small blip on her console begins to flash as the fleet confirms these orders, "Orders acknowledged; fleet standing by."

"Execute," the captain commands almost absently. He despised these mind-numbing, dull ass patrols.

The ships of the patrol fleet move forward with increasing speed as their thrusters build to standard cruising velocity.

The captain sighs heavily and mutters to himself, "Boring ass patrol …"

* * *

><p>Aboard the SSV Kotte, every crewman on the bridge looks up from their station as a distinct alarm begins to sound. The tactical officer, Lieutenant Harris, intently analyzes the sensor readings for a moment before reporting, "Perimeter Alert, sensors have registered six contacts entering the system; Contacts have assumed formation and are on an intercept course; Transferring data to the RRC."<p>

The captain clears his throat, "Transmit the following message to Alliance Command on Priority Channel Omega 1."

The communications officer, Lieutenant Boyle, quickly keys in the channel code and confirms that the channel encryption is active before announcing, "Aye, aye sir; Priority Channel Omega 1 confirmed; Ready to transmit."

"Alliance Command, this is Captain Hernandez of the SSV Kotte. Sitrep follows – Possible First Contact detected; We'll proceed with First Contact Protocols upon confirmation," reports Captain Hernandez.

Lieutenant Boyle announces, "Sitrep transmission confirmed."

Captain Hernandez takes a deep, calming breath, "Sound General Quarters."

"Aye, aye sir," a klaxon begins to sound throughout the ship as Lieutenant Boyle announces, "General Quarters, all hands to stations. This is NOT a drill, I repeat, this is NOT a drill."

The Kotte comes alive as crew members rush to establish a direct data link with their stations via their synaptic interfaces with thoroughly rehearsed efficiency.

The XO, Commander Reed, takes up her position at the Rapid Reaction Command console and establishes a data link with the system and begins coordinating fleet tactical functions.

'[ The SRV Tesla has acknowledged General Quarters and is standing by to execute standard withdrawal protocol. They're activating their plasma cloak ],' reports Commander Reed.

The SRV Tesla's form slowly distorts and shimmers as it fades from sight.

'[ General Quarters confirmed; All stations report data links secured and ready. The SRV Tesla confirms all stations report data links are secured and ready ],' reports Commander Reed.

* * *

><p>Aboard the Vindicator, the tactical officer, Lieutenant Derim, reports, "Captain, the scanners are reading a weak energy signature near Relay 314."<p>

Captain Epessan approaches the tactical station and studies the readings for a moment before looking up at the officer, "A ship?"

"Unknown Captain. There are no detectable mass effect emissions or kinetic barriers," reports Lieutenant Derim.

"Change of orders, assume standard tactical formation; activate kinetic barriers; increase velocity to full cruising speed" orders Captain Epessan.

Lieutenant Kasril quickly relays the orders to the fleet, "Orders acknowledged; fleet standing by."

"Execute," commands Captain Epessan.

The ships of the patrol fleet smoothly shift positions as they assume standard tactical formation and increase velocity to close range on the unknown contact detected at Relay 314.

* * *

><p>'[ Unknown contacts changing formation; Velocity increasing; Course unchanged. Sensors are registering mass effect emissions and kinetic barriers ],' reports Lieutenant Harris.<p>

'[ Transmit sitrep to Alliance Command; Sitrep follows - First Contact confirmed ]', orders Captain Hernandez.

Lieutenant Boyle sends the update, '[ Aye, aye sir; Sitrep transmission confirmed. ]'

With each passing moment, the tension on the bridge grows as Captain Hernandez orders, '[ Open a channel to the approaching contacts on all frequencies and transmit the First Contact Package. ]'

'[ Aye, aye sir; Package transmission confirmed ]', reports Lieutenant Boyle.

Commander Reed reports, '[ The SRV Tesla is standing by to execute standard withdrawal protocol. ]'

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Derim reports, "Sir, there is a slight increase in the energy emissions."<p>

"Sir, we're receiving a four-part transmission. The first part appears to be a phonic and grammatical index for an unknown language; the second part appears to be some type of a mathematical algorithm; the third part seems to be … sir … the third part of the message is in Prothean," reports an excited Lieutenant Kasril, 'First Contact with a new species! I wonder what they're like.'

"Prothean! What about the fourth part," queries a surprised Captain Epessan?

"The fourth part seems to be the actual message. I've analyzed the algorithm, and it appears to be a translation key between Prothean and the phonic and grammatical index for the unknown language" reports Lieutenant Kasril.

Commander Ky'yn comments, "Whoever they are, they're smart. They provided everything we need to create a translation program."

"Lieutenant, begin translating their message," orders Captain Epessan.

Lieutenant Kasril responds excitedly, "Yes sir."

"Captain, we're entering visual range," reports Lieutenant Derim.

"Transfer to screen; Begin tactical analysis," replies Captain Epessan.

All eyes on the bridge appraise the vessel that appears on the main screen. None of the Citadel species has ever encountered a ship with this configuration. The ship is radically different from any ship previously reported, its wedge shape and dark coloring broken up by red striped pattern.

"Our database has no match on that ship profile. Scanners are having issues taking accurate readings. Based on a cursory visual assessment at this range and magnification; this vessel is approximately 500 meters long; there are no identifying features on their hull except for some unusual slots, possibly weapons; scanners are not detecting any recognizable propulsion system; the sloped hull will deflect an estimated 30% to 50% of any kinetic force from a frontal attack; this ship is designed for one thing … battle," reports Lieutenant Derim.

Captain Epessan breaks the silence, "Could they have been trying to activate the relay?"

"How could they Captain, without any detectable mass effect technology," questions Commander Ky'yn?

Captain Epessan considers the question as he absent-mindedly scratches his mandible, "Unknown Commander, perhaps they're conducting experiments. If they are, then maybe they could unintentionally activate the relay."

Captain Epessan activates his omni-tool's communications suite, "Engineering, is it conceivable to activate a dormant relay without mass effect emissions?"

The disembodied voice of the ship's chief engineering officer, Lieutenant Kuragna, replies with a hint of disbelief at the question, "Sir, it's theoretically possible, but to date no species has ever succeeded in the proof of concept stage. The last project to attempt this was in 2053."

Captain Epessan thinks this over for a few moments and comes to a decision, "We can't take the risk. Tactical target that vessel and prepare to fire."

As Lieutenant Derim attempts to target the unknown ship, he nervously reports, "Sir, we're unable to target that vessel."

Captain Epessan's head snaps around to Lieutenant Derim in surprise, "What? Why?!"

"Sir, unknown," reports Lieutenant Derim.

"Compensate," orders Captain Epessan.

"Sir, every attempt to compensate has failed," reports Lieutenant Derim.

"Change of orders. Frigates B1 and B2 flank left; Frigates C1 and C2 flank right; Frigate A continue on course; Helm, align to the unknown ship and close range to 5,000 kilometers. Tactical, target that vessel manually and prepare to fire," orders Captain Epessan.

"Sir, orders acknowledged; standing by," announces the flight officer, Lieutenant Lorius.

A nervous Lieutenant Kasril signals the fleet with their new orders, "Sir, orders acknowledged; fleet standing by."

"Execute," orders Captain Epessan.

The frigates break formation to flank left and right as instructed. The cruiser swiftly and smoothly aligns towards the unknown vessel while quickly closing the gap.

Commander Ky'yn whispers to Captain Epessan so that the bridge crew can't hear, "Captain, perhaps we should wait on the translation?"

"I understand your trepidation Commander, but we can't take the chance of them activating that relay. Who knows what could be waiting on the other side. Besides, they have no recognizable weapons or tech," replies Captain Epessan in a quiet whisper.

"Sir, manual acquisition of the target confirmed," reports Lieutenant Derim.

Lieutenant Lorius begins calling out the distance to the target, "20,000 … 15,000 … 10,000 … 5,000."

"Fire the main cannon," orders Captain Epessan.

On the bridge, a subdued thud is heard, accompanied by a small vibration as the main mass accelerator cannon comes to life hurling a metallic projectile traveling at 1.17% the speed of light. The telltale bluish haze of eezo shrouds the projectile, leaving a trail behind it as it rapidly moves towards the unknown vessel.

* * *

><p>Captain Hernandez orders, '[ Transfer visual to screen; Transfer tactical analysis to RRC. ]'<p>

Every eye is on the main screen when the first images appear. What they see is an elongated vessel with angular features. A pair of struts connected to the mid-point of the central hull slowly unfolds from along the primary hull's length outward and lock into position.

Lieutenant Harris analyzes the unknown ships' design, '[ The lead vessel is 700 meters long. Their main cannon is 85% the length of the ship. They are also equipped with smaller cannons. The smaller vessels are 300 meters long and appear to be designed for atmospheric and space operation. The angled sides and minimized forward profile indicate they developed their vessels to deflect kinetic damage and mitigate directed energy damage. Precisely the same design considerations and parameters that we took into account with our ships. These are warships. ]'

The helm officer, Lieutenant Davis, speaks up, '[ They remind me of a bird of prey. ]'

Lieutenant Harris does a double take at his sensor readings and reports, '[ Four contacts are breaking off from the formation and are flanking left and right; Contacts are not slowing; Registering power spike; They're firing. ]'

Captain Hernandez immediately orders, '[ Evasive maneuvers! Tesla WITHDRAW WITHDRAW WITHDRAW! Transmit sitrep to Alliance Command! Sitrep follows – First Contact confirmed HOSTILE! ]'

The alert klaxon sounds throughout the ship even as the ship gracefully dodges the incoming weapon's fire.

'[ All weapons online; Standing by ],' reports Lieutenant Harris.

Lieutenant Davis announces, '[ Aye, aye sir; Evasive maneuvers confirmed! ]'

Commander Reed reports, '[ The SRV Tesla has de-cloaked and executed standard withdrawal procedure! Assuming ship-wide tactical coordination functions! ]'

'[ Aye, aye sir; Sitrep transmission confirmed ]', announces Lieutenant Boyle.

Lieutenant Harris reports, '[ Unguided projectile; PADS is active; Firing. ]'

A thin pulse of crimson energy bursts from a Point-Area Defense System particle beam array and lances the incoming projectile for a brief moment. The projectile vaporizes instantly.

Lieutenant Harris lets out a sigh of relief and reports, '[ Projectile destroyed; No proximity detonator or explosive payload detected. ]'

'[ Tactical, Set particle beams to standard fire mode; Load pulse torpedoes; Stand-by chaff torpedoes. Cyberwarfare, Initiate systems breach and begin data mining ],' orders Captain Hernandez.

Lieutenant Harris reports, '[ Aye, aye sir; Standard fire mode confirmed; Pulse torpedoes confirmed and loaded; Chaff torpedoes on stand-by. ]'

The SI cyberwarfare officer, Lieutenant CW-121-A 'Kala,' reports, '[ Aye, aye sir; Initiating systems breach. ]'

* * *

><p>"REPORT," demands Captain Epessan!<p>

"Sir, another vessel of similar design and size just seemed to materialize from nowhere! It set a course away from the relay and jumped to FTL. No mass effect emissions detected," reports a stunned Lieutenant Derim before he continues, "Sir, they're using some form of directed energy weapon. Our projectile was destroyed at a range of 4,000 kilometers even though they had already dodged it."

"Directed energy weapons should not be efficient at that range and clarify what you mean by dodged it," pondered Captain Epessan.

Lieutenant Derim clears his throat and composes himself, "Sir, I mean that the vessel had already dodged our attack without any recognizable thruster configuration or output. The projectile would have missed by a minimum of 2,500 kilometers. For a ship nearly the size of this one, she's damned maneuverable."

The captain thinks to himself as he forms a plan, 'Ships barely detected and resistant to targeting, capable of tactical cloaking, and possessing long-range directed energy weapons. If we can acquire this ship, even temporarily, its technology could put the Turian Hierarchy on top.'

"Sir, I've completed a translation program using the information from their transmission," reports Lieutenant Kasril.

"Begin playback," commands Captain Epessan.

The bridge crew holds their collective breath as the speakers crackle to life with first words any turian hears from the Terran Republic.

**"This is the Systems' Alliance cruiser SSV Kotte under the command of Captain Hernandez. On behalf of the Systems' Alliance, Terran Republic and humanity, we greet you in the name of peace and friendship."**

Lieutenant Kasril breathes an audible sigh of relief and reports, "Sir, as suspected, it appears to be a first contact message."

"Open a channel," orders Captain Epessan.

"Sir, the channel is open; translation program is active," reports Lieutenant Kasril.

'We need to assess their technology; we must board that vessel,' thinks Captain Epessan.

The mouth of every crewman present on the bridge drops open in incredulity at their captain's next words, "Alliance cruiser, I'm Captain Epessan of the Turian Hierarchy cruiser PFS Vindicator commanding Turian Patrol Fleet 186. You're in breach of the Citadel Conventions. Surrender your vessel or we'll take it by force."

The speakers crackle with a reply,

**'[ This is Captain Hernandez of the Systems' Alliance cruiser SSV Kotte. Please forward a copy of the Citadel Conventions and highlight the specific provisions that we've violated. ]'**

Captain Epessan grows impatient, "I'm not here to explain anything to you Captain Hernandez! What's your reply Captain, will you surrender peacefully or shall we do this the hard way? Keep in mind that you're at a tactical disadvantage."

**'[ Correction Captain Epessan, we're at a numerical disadvantage, nothing more. The Systems' Alliance doesn't wish conflict with any species. Stand down or we'll defend ourselves with lethal force. ]'**

Captain Epessan answers, "The hard way. Cut the transmission."

A visibly shaken Lieutenant Kasril stammers, "T-transmission is cut."

"All ships prepare to fire," orders Captain Epessan.

Commander Ky'yn steps up to Captain Epessan and whispers, "Sir, perhaps we should stand down and inform Palaven Command. There hasn't been a First Contact in nearly a century."

Captain Epessan looks at Commander Ky'yn, and in a low whisper, "Their technology can put the Turian Hierarchy on top. All I want to do is examine it."

Lieutenant Derim reports, "Sir, the fleet is in firing position; standing by."

Captain Epessan's voice increases in volume, "Fire first salvo."

"Firing," reports Lieutenant Derim.

The main cannons of six vessels roar to life as each fires two rounds at the Kotte.

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Harris reports, '[ Energy spike; 12 unguided projectiles incoming; PADS is active; Firing. ]'<p>

The PADS turrets lash out with rapid pulses of crimson energy, which instantly destroy eight of the incoming rounds.

'[ Four rounds penetrated PADS; five seconds to impact' ], announces Commander Reed from the RRC.

Captain Hernandez orders over the ship-wide synaptic interface system, '[ All hands brace for impact! ]'

The Kotte shudders violently as the four rounds impact the hull with incredible force. On the bridge, a few crew members are thrown to the deck.

'[ Report ],' commands Captain Hernandez!

Commander Reed reports from the RRC, '[ Tactical Report, Four direct hits amidships; The combined kinetic force of those four rounds was the equivalent of a 78 kiloton detonation. Engineering Report, Minor damage to outer armor; Regeneration commencing. Medical Report, No causalities. ]'

'[ Sir, Systems breach successful; Data mining initiated ]', reports Lieutenant Kala.

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Derim reports, "Sir, all projectiles except four were destroyed. Visual scan indicates minimal damage to the cruiser. They don't appear to employ any type of a kinetic barrier."<p>

"Give me a close visual scan of the impact area," commands Captain Epessan.

As the damaged section of the Kotte's hull fills the screen, the bridge crews eyes widen in complete astonishment. The buckled portion of the hull begins to resume its regular shape. Multiple stress fractures visibly close and fuses together.

Lieutenant Derim's voice breaks slightly as he stammers, "S-SPIRTS, their armor is regenerating itself."

"Regenerative armor! How the hell …," asks Captain Epessan in astonishment?!

Within a few moments, no visible damage is apparent.

* * *

><p>Aboard the Kotte, '[ Well, we gave them a chance. Tactical, Target all enemy vessels; Fire two salvos of pulse torpedoes; Load chaff torpedoes ],' orders Captain Hernandez.<p>

Lieutenant Harris fires via his synaptic interface jack and reports, '[ Aye, aye sir; Firing pulse torpedoes; Chaff torpedoes confirmed and loaded. ]'

Bright flashes of light illuminate the Kotte's hull in the cold darkness as her torpedo launchers fire two salvos of six torpedoes in rapid succession.

"Sir, reading energy spike; they're firing; 12 incoming torpedoes," reports Lieutenant Derim!

Captain Epessan bellows, "Evasive maneuvers!"

The Kotte's pulse torpedoes rush toward the turian fleet. The turian crews watch helplessly as the torpedoes effortlessly evade their point-defense systems and match their maneuvers to detonate against their kinetic barriers in a storm of intense blue-white electro-magnetic interference.

"Sir, barriers obstructed all torpedoes; no damage repor … correction, our scanners have failed. Visual scans degraded. Those torpedoes must be designed to interfere with scanners," reports Lieutenant Derim.

Captain Epessan coldly responds, "You don't get paid to think lieutenant."

* * *

><p>Aboard the Kotte, Commander Reed reports from the RRC, '[ I've scanned and analyzed their sub-systems; Transferring data to the tactical display. ]'<p>

Captain Hernandez studies the tactical display for a few moments, '[ Target these two sub-systems. ]'

'[ Aye, aye sir; Target locks on enemy kinetic barrier generators and sub-light propulsion systems confirmed ]', reports Lieutenant Harris.

Captain Hernandez calmly replies, '[ Engage targets. ]'

Lieutenant Davis automatically maneuvers the Kotte to enable all targets to be fired upon in a single pass.

'[ Aye, aye sir; Firing ]', announces Lieutenant Harris.

Multiple continuous beams of red energy lash out from varying angles and trajectories hitting their targets as barriers flash a brilliant blue before failing. The sub-light propulsion systems of the turian ships fare no better as they're all critically damaged.

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Derim shouts, "Sir! All ships report that kinetic barriers and sub-light propulsion systems are offline. They knew exactly where to hit us. This indicates that their scanners are more sophisticated than ours and they appear to have a 360-degree spherical firing arc!"<p>

"All ships, fire a salvo of disruptor torpedoes," growls the angry Captain Epessan as he realizes his chances for a quick victory are rapidly dwindling.

The darkness of the void surrounding the battle lights up as multiple salvos of torpedo are fired and race towards the Kotte.

* * *

><p>'[ Multiple torpedo salvos incoming; Registering mass effect emissions ]', reports Lieutenant Harris.<p>

Captain Hernandez responds instantly, '[ Fire chaff torpedoes; Load standard torpedoes. ]'

'[ Aye, aye sir; Firing chaff torpedoes; Standard torpedoes confirmed and loaded ]', responds Lieutenant Harris.

The cold blackness lights up further as the Kotte fires her chaff torpedoes. As they rush toward the incoming turian torpedoes, they detonate scattering their payload of gas, plasma and metallic pellets creating a wall meant to interfere with guidance systems. As the turian torpedoes enter some of them veer off target while others explode prematurely, but a few make it through. The Kotte's PADS start firing in a desperate attempt to stop the incoming destruction. Most of the remaining weapons are destroyed, but a few survive to strike the target discharging a crippling wave of oscillating space-time distortions upon the Kotte's hull. The Kotte bucks violently as hull breaches form. Throughout the ship, some systems begin to fail, and consoles spew a shower of sparks as they explode causing fires in some compartments. The synaptic interface jack safeties kick in allowing those connected to overloaded consoles to disconnect safely.

Through a light haze of smoke, Captain Hernandez orders, '[ REPORT! ]'

'[ Tactical Report, Three hits starboard side; Barriers and sub-light propulsion in all enemy frigates are offline; Barriers of the enemy cruiser are offline; Sub-light propulsion of the enemy ship is damaged but functioning at diminished capacity; Enemy cruiser is still advancing. Engineering Report, The warp drive is offline; Scalar drive is operating at 30% capacity; Time to repair three hours; Hull breach on Deck 3 Section D; Regeneration commencing; NRMs active; Repair drones active; Time to repair 10 minutes. Medical Report, Five severe but non-critical injuries ],' reports Commander Reed.

Captain Hernandez somberly orders, '[ Comm, Transmit the following message to Alliance Command; Attach all logs and data. Sitrep follows - Five enemy frigates crippled; Enemy cruiser advancing. Our warp drive is offline, and scalar drive is damaged. We're unable to withdraw. We'll fight as long as possible before initiating Self-Destruct Protocol. Cyberwarfare, Continue data mining and send all information to Alliance Command for analysis. ]'

'[ Aye, aye sir; Sitrep, logs, and data transmission confirmed ]', affirmed Lieutenant Boyle.

'[ Aye, Aye sir, data mining continuing ]', responds Lieutenant Kala.

Captain Hernandez opens ship-wide intercom. Throughout the Kotte, every crew member stops and listens in dead silence as Captain Hernandez begins his announcement, **'[ This is the captain. We're unable to withdraw and the enemy cruiser is advancing with the intention of taking this ship. We can't let any information or technology fall into the enemy's hands. Engineering, Prepare to initiate Self-Destruct Protocol. Cyberwarfare, Initiate systems purge. I don't know if a supreme being exists and I know that practicing a religion is considered passé these days, but if you're the religious sort now would be the time pray. ]'**

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Derim grimly reports, "Sir, we still can't get a clear scan on the enemy vessel, but it appears to be heavily damaged and is repairing itself quickly. Three torpedoes should have destroyed a ship that size."<p>

Captain Epessan is astonished, "What the hell is their armor made of?! Open a channel to the enemy cruiser."

"Channel is open," replies a nervous Lieutenant Kasril.

'[ Receiving a transmission from the enemy cruiser ],' announces Lieutenant Boyle.

'[ Patch it through ],' orders Captain Hernandez.

**"Surrender your vessel and your crew will not be harmed. You have 60 of your seconds to comply."**

Captain Hernandez replies steadily, '[ Tactical, Divert all power from non-critical systems to weapons; Target the FTL propulsion system, fire control system, and mass effect core of all enemy vessels; Prepare to fire two salvos of standard torpedoes. ]'

'[ Aye, aye sir; Target locks confirmed; Standard torpedoes confirmed and loaded ]', announces Lieutenant Harris.

Captain Hernandez replies coldly, **'[ YOU have 45 seconds to withdraw Captain Epessan. ]'**

**"You have fought valiantly, Captain Hernandez. I admire your determination, but you can't win."**

Lieutenant Kala interrupts the conversation, '[ Captain Hernandez, Data mining is complete; All information has been sent to Alliance Command for analysis; Systems purge is complete. One thing of note, Captain Epessan is in violation of four Turian military regulations and one provision of the Citadel Conventions. ]'

Captain Hernandez smirks, **'[ Winning wasn't our objective Captain Epessan. There are two very critical things you need to know about the Systems' Alliance. We never surrender. ]'**

**"And the other?"**

Captain Hernandez's voice becomes deadly serious, **'[ We never leave anything behind that could be of use to our enemy. ]'**

**"You'll regret your decision Captain! Cut the transmission!"**

Lieutenant Kasril's uneasiness begins to show as she replies, "Transmission is cut."

"Bring all weapons to bear. Target their damaged areas and hit them again! Boarding parties stand-by. I want their technology," commands Captain Epessan.

Lieutenant Derim reports, "Sir, all functional weapons ready."

Commander Ky'yn has subtlety makes his way over to the communications station. He places a reassuring hand on the Lieutenant Kasril's shoulder before leaning down and whispering, "Lieutenant, summon a security team to the bridge … security code Disgraced Honor, authorization code A2-518964. Sweep for system intrusion. I want to know if the Systems' Alliance accessed or copied anything."

Lieutenant Kasril's eyes widen in shock, "Y-yes Commander." Her shaking hands finally begin to move as she enters a security code not used within their lifetime.

"FIRE" shouts Captain Epessan!

* * *

><p>Aboard the Kotte, Captain Hernandez calmly commands, '[ Fire all weapons. ]'<p>

Six continuous beams of particle energy are unleashed, and six standard torpedoes are fired simultaneously followed three seconds later by another salvo of torpedoes. The beams hit the turian vessels with deadly accuracy, vaporizing ablative armor and slicing through the remaining armor and into the hull. The five turian frigates succumb to the firepower as a torpedo hits each of their fire control systems and FTL propulsion systems. The particle beams breach their mass effect cores causing them to explode. The turian cruiser fares slightly better as the particle beam quickly vaporizes the ablative armor coating and begins vaporizing the armor and hull trying to get at the mass effect core. The cruiser rocks violently as two standard torpedoes slam into it with incredible force, detonating their zero-point energy payload and disabling their fire control and FTL propulsion systems.

Most of the turian torpedoes are intercepted by the Kotte's PADS, but four detonate against the hull causing systems to overload as she begins to tumble out of control.

'[ REPORT ],' demands Captain Hernandez.

Commander Reed answers, '[ Helm Report, Loss of control, we're tumbling. Tactical Report, All weapons are offline; Five enemy frigates destroyed; Enemy cruiser's fire control and FTL propulsion are offline. Engineering Report, Hull breaches on Deck 2 Section F and Deck 5 Section G; We're venting atmosphere; Regeneration is still active; NRMs are still active; Repair drones are still active. Medical Report, 20 minor to severe critical and non-critical injuries. ]'

Captain Hernandez activates the intercom, '[ Engineering, Initiate reactor overload 60 second countdown; Authorization code Alpha Six Zulu Papa Echo One Eight Five. ]'

'[ Authorization code Alpha Six Zulu Papa Echo One Eight Five voice print confirmed; Neural scan confirmed. Does the Executive Officer concur ],' replies the engineering officer, Commander Nazari?

Commander Reed replies, '[ This is Commander Reed, Authorization code Serra Seven Tango Alpha Hotel Yankee Two Nine Five. I concur. ]'

'[ Authorization code Serra Seven Tango Alpha Hotel Yankee Two Nine Five voice print confirmed; Neural scan confirmed; Executive Officer concurs; Let the log show that that Self-Destruct Protocol has been authorized by the Commanding Officer and the Executive Officer ]', replies Commander Nazari.

Captain Hernandez looks around at the faces of his bridge crew, '[ It has been an honor to serve with you all. Engineering, Execute Self-Destruct Protocol. ]'

Commander Nazari announces over the intercom, **'[ Reactor overload initiated. One minute until critical mass. ]'**

Captain Hernandez issues his final order, '[ Comm, transmit the following message to Alliance Command. Sitrep follows – the battle is lost; Systems purge has been completed; Self-destruct has been initiated; All hands killed in action. This is the Systems' Alliance cruiser SSV Kotte signing off. ]'

'[ Aye, aye sir; Sitrep transmission confirmed ]', affirmed Lieutenant Boyle.

* * *

><p>Aboard the Vindicator, "REPORT," demands Captain Epessan!<p>

"Sir, all of our frigates have been destroyed! Our weapons and FTL are offline. Those energy weapons came within two sections of breaching our mass effect core. Our hull and space frame is severely comprised and barely holding. The enemy cruiser appears to be crippled and drifting," reports Lieutenant Derim.

Captain Epessan grimaces, 'This was far more costly than I anticipated, but the benefits of analyzing their technology could be invaluable.'

"Launch boarding parties; do not fire unless fired upon," orders Captain Epessan.

Lieutenant Derim announces, "Boarding pods are away and approaching the enemy cruis … BY THE SPIRITS! Energy spike off all known scales! Enemy cruiser is going critical!"

The destruction of the Kotte is accompanied by a light so bright everyone on the bridge of the Vindicator has to shield their eyes or risk permanent blindness.

Lieutenant Derim analyzes his console quickly, "Enemy cruiser has been destroyed! High-velocity debris impact in seven seconds!"

"Brace for impact," yells Captain Epessan!

The Vindicator is slammed by the debris from the Kotte's destruction. Ship wide, systems begin to overload in a shower of sparks. Lighting blinks out to be replaced by emergency lighting a second later. The cruiser is knocked to port by the debris from the Kotte.

"REPORT," shouts the Captain Epessan!

Lieutenant Derim coughs through the choking smoke, "All boarding pods have been destroyed. Maneuvering thrusters are offline. The space frame has been compromised. We have multiple hull breaches. Sections 1 through 4 of Deck 3 are … gone. Hull breaches located on Deck 2 Section 5, Deck 4 Section 2, Deck 5 Section 8, and Deck 6 Section 7 caused by debris. Receiving reports of 42 injured, 69 fatalities, and 23 missing."

"What do you mean gone," queries Captain Epessan in shock?

Lieutenant Derim replies, "Sir, those sections simply no longer exist. Those energy weapons sliced right through our armor and hull. Our ablative armor didn't even slow them down."

At this point, the elevator doors of the bridge open to admit five heavily armored and armed marines.

"What the hell are you doing on the bridge," asks the puzzled Captain Epessan?

Commander Ky'yn steps forward, and calmly replies, "I ordered them to the bridge Captain. Pursuant to Regulation 5.2.3 of the military code, you are hereby relieved of command for conduct unbecoming an officer. Pursuant to Regulation 7.1.1 of the military code, you are under arrest for gross negligence. Pursuant to Regulation 8.1.6 of the military code, you are under arrest for allowing sensitive information to fall into the enemy's hands. Pursuant to Regulation 10.2.1 of the military code and Article 3.9.1 of the Citadel Conventions regarding first contact protocols, you are under arrest for initiating aggression against a first contact without just cause. Security, confine Captain Epessan to the brig."

The members of the security team glance at one another in stunned silence. No turian captain has been relieved of command by a subordinate within their lifetime.

Captain Epessan lets out a low growl and lunges at his executive officer. Commander Ky'yn quickly sidesteps the clumsy attack and grabs the disgraced leader behind the neck. While the captain is off-balance, the commander uses the captain's own momentum to spin him around and ram his head into the nearest bulkhead. As the stunned captain begins to collapses against the bulkhead, the commander hauls him up by his throat while drawing his sidearm in one quick, smooth action. He places the cold barrel against the captain's brow plate.

Commander Ky'yn coldly states, "Your incompetence resulted in death of five crews, the destruction of five ships, critical and possibly irreparable damage to this cruiser, and may have created an enemy nation during first contact. A nation with advanced naval technology that we don't yet understand! Take the captain to the brig, if he resists, lethal force is authorized."

The lead marine answers in a professional tone, "Yes sir!" as the broken and disgraced Captain Epessan is fitted with restraints and then dragged from the bridge.

"Notify all department commanders that they are to submit detailed after-action, damage and causality reports along with updated duty records within an hour. Once all reports and logs are submitted, transmit them and all data to Palaven Command. Inform Command we are requesting immediate aid and that there is the possibility that we'll need to abandon ship. Inform Command that I've relieved Captain Epessan of command … full report to follow," orders Commander Ky'yn.

Lieutenant Kasril replies, "Yes Commander."

"Lieutenant Derim, you are now acting executive officer" announced Commander Ky'yn.

Lieutenant Derim stands at attention and fires off a salute, "Acknowledged and accepted Commander!"

* * *

><p>I had to re-name the Alliance cruiser because I had mistakenly named it after a country and not a city.<p>

Rapid Reaction Console (RRC) is the hardware portion of the Rapid Reaction Command Suite (RRCS).  
>-The most important part of effective fleet operations is command, control, and communications. A Rapid Reaction Battle Group (RRBG) is tied together through a specialized network called the Rapid Reaction Command Suite (RRCS). The RRCS is modular in design as well allowing any ship to be designated as the RRBG command ship allowing them to coordinate others or if RRBG command is transferred to another ship; receive maneuver orders and transmit useful data to the command ship. The system includes a user interface consisting of a holographic emitter for real-time 3D display and the control console. The station is operated by the executive officer during combat maneuvers, giving information and taking orders from the captain. Sometimes, a flag officer such as an admiral may operate the station instead of the ship's executive officer.<p>

Point-Area Defense Systems (PADS)  
>- Point-Area Defense System (PADS) is the latest iteration of the old High Energy Liquid Laser Area Defense System (HELLADS) project. PADS is comprised of collimated pulse particle cannons, which are less powerful than the collimated particle beam emitter array, but with a faster rate of fire and are designed specifically to destroy incoming missile fire and fighter forces. Even though the long range particle beams weapons can perform this task, they are less efficient in that role.<p>

Collimated Particle Beam Emitter Array  
><span>-These have been developed into collimated strip arrays for better arc coverage. These arrays are capable of channeling up to 12,000 terawatts of power through up to three separate beams. A 'Double Broadside' arrangement on port and starboard (dorsal and ventral) allow up to six beams to be fired simultaneously. These arrays are also capable of producing more substantial annular confinement beams, effectively tripling their range and mitigating diffusion caused by vaporized ablative armor. This gives them excellent long-range abilities where only torpedoes and missiles could reach before. Secondary collimated arrays, which are only capable of roughly 5,000 terawatts and only two beams, are also installed on some vessels. These secondary arrays are meant for defense against any ships that manage to close range, effectively making it a potent adversary at all ranges. These arrays are capable of beam and pulse firing modes.

Some of the older ships in the fleet still rely on the fixed particle beam arrays which have less power and a more limited firing arc.

Torpedo Payloads – Standard  
>- Standard payloads, zero-point energy release of up to 1,000 petajoules. The amount of energy release is adjustable.<p>

Torpedo Payloads – Chaff  
>- Chaff payloads are a concoction of gas, plasma and metallic pellets. These defensive weapons have proven to cause great confusion to incoming guided projectiles, causing them to veer off target, or prematurely detonate. They are also capable of fooling shipboard sensors from afar, setting up a decoy to confuse and divert a pursuer's attention.<p>

Torpedo Payloads – Pulse  
>- Pulse payloads act essentially like a smoke grenade for starships. When the torpedo impacts the kinetic barriers of another vessel, it causes the barriers to oscillate and distort, causing sensor readings to become distorted much like how light is when passing through disturbed water. It provides a fleeing vessel time to escape, or a vessel on a covert mission to pass by a sensor post unimpeded. These were developed because humanity learned of kinetic barriers from the archives, but were unable to adapt the technology to zero-point energy.<p> 


	3. Chapter 02: After Action

Anything I borrowed/modified from Star Wars, Star Trek, EVE Online, DUST 514, and d20 Future belong to the owners of those Intellectual Properties.  
>I borrowedmodified A LOT of shit.  
>I welcome feedback, but keep it civil.<p>

'These are thoughts'  
>"These are verbal communications"<br>"**These are verbal communications via radio, intercom, etc."**  
>'[ These are mental communications via synaptic interface ]'<br>'**[ These are verbal communications via synaptic interface ]'**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 02: After Action<strong>

* * *

><p>Terran Date: December 03, 2157<br>Terran Standard Time: 09:00  
>Cluster: Arcturus Stream<br>System: Arcturus

* * *

><p>Deep within Arcturus Station's Strategic Command Center, the Systems' Alliance High Command, which consists of the highest ranking Admirals and Generals listens to the final message,<p>

"**The battle is lost; Systems purge has been completed; Self-destruct has been initiated; All hands killed in action. This is the Systems' Alliance cruiser SSV Kotte signing off."**

Admiral of the Systems' Alliance Fleet, Admiral Selmic, addresses the other officers assembled, '[ That was the last transmission from the SSV Kotte. ]'

Admiral Selmic brings up an analysis of the turians, '[ What follows is an analysis of the turians based off of the information acquired from their systems. ]'

A holographic depiction of male and female turian slowly rotates above the conference table as a VI reads the analysis of the turian species as they relate to military matters. The diplomats and scientists have received a report targeted for their expertise.

Species: Turian  
>Home World: Palaven<br>Government: Turian Hierarchy  
>Government Type: Meritocracy<p>

Although they lack the brutality of the krogan or the refined biotic skill of the asari, the turian military has formidable discipline. Officers and NCOs are "lifers" with years of field experience. Enlisted personnel are thoroughly trained and stay calm under fire. Turian units don't break. Even if their entire line collapses, they fall back in order, setting ambushes as they go. A famous saying holds: "You will only see a turian's back once he's dead."

Boot camp begins on the 15th birthday. Soldiers receive a year of training before being assigned to a field unit; officers train for even longer. Most serve until the age of 30, at which they become part of the Reserves. Even if they suffer injuries preventing front-line service, most do support work behind the lines.

Biotics are uncommon. While admired for their exacting skills, biotics' motives are not always fully trusted by the common soldier. The turians prefer to assign their biotics to specialist teams called Cabals.

Command and control are decentralized and flexible. Individual squads can call for artillery and air support. They make extensive use of combat drones for light duties and VI-controlled fighters, and practice combined arms: infantry operates with armor, supported by overhead gunships. Strategically, they are methodical and patient, and dislike risky operations.

Tradition is important. Each legion has a full-time staff of historians who chronicle its battle honors in detail. The oldest units have records dating back to the turian Iron Age. If an army is destroyed in battle, it is reconstituted rather than being replaced.

The turians recruit auxiliary units from conquered or absorbed minor races, like the volus. Auxiliaries are generally light infantry or armored cavalry units that screen and support the main battle formations. At the conclusion of their service in the Auxiliaries, recruits are granted turian citizenship.

Turian wars are often marked by citizen resistance. Most turian families keep small arms in their homes and take basic training courses that include instruction on how to create simple anti-vehicle explosive devices. To suppress citizen militias, the Turian Hierarchy makes use of "execution squads" known as hastatim. First, "safe camps" are established in cities to incentivize surrender. Next, hastatim soldiers are deployed door-to-door; anyone who refuses to be transported to a safe camp or demonstrates hostile intent will be shot. Hastatim burial units then retrieve and cremate the bodies. This approach is necessary because, without the safe camps, no turian would ever surrender, and without the hastatim, it would take years for the population to be pacified.

The mainstay of the turian infantry is the Phaeston assault rifle, light, accurate, and versatile weapon that nonetheless packs more punch than other rifles of its size. Other turian weapons include the Krysae anti-materiel sniper rifle, and the ML-77 Missile Launcher, manufactured by Armax Arsenal, one of the turian military's principal suppliers. Vehicles the turians employ include the A-61 Mantis Gunship, a versatile multi-role aircraft, the C77 Tyrus, a durable 13-ton infantry fighting vehicle, an APC variant of the M-080, the Jiris Infantry Fighting Vehicle, a hovercraft capable of traversing most terrains and engaging enemies at 20 kilometers with its missiles.

The turian navy is divided into at least 32 fleets and is allotted more dreadnoughts by the Treaty of Farixen than any other race. The navy serves as a galactic peacekeeping force and is also the primary military arm of the Council, contributing the single largest portion of the Citadel Fleet.

Notable Military Units

26th Armiger Legion  
>79th Flotilla<br>Sixth Fleet  
>43rd Marine Division<br>Seventh Fleet  
>Blackwatch<p>

Known Military Actions

Unification Wars (500 BCE)  
>Krogan Rebellions (700-800 CE)<br>Battle of Canrum  
>Battle of Digeris<br>Battle of Gellix  
>Battle of Uresium<p>

Holographic images of Hierarchy and Alliance vessels appear above the conference table displaying projected comparison statics as Admiral Andō begins his tactical analysis, '[ Kinetic barriers are effective against torpedoes but are ineffective against particle beam and particle pulse weaponry. Mass accelerator cannons appear to have roughly the same effective range as our particle beam weaponry, but lack firing arcs. This means the attacking ship has to be aligned to its target. They do possess a type of torpedo that can do massive damage. Once they begin firing those, priority should be given to evasive maneuvers, chaff torpedoes, and PADS. Turian sensors seem to be less sophisticated than ours. They could not detect the SSV Tesla through her plasma cloak and they also appeared to have difficulty targeting the SSV Kotte. Their ships don't seem to possess the same mobility that ours do. They also lack any significant broadside capabilities. ]'

'[ My recommendations, vessels should maintain their mobility during battle. Open attacks with pulse torpedoes to blind the enemy. The get in amongst the enemy fleet and use our broadside capabilities to maximum effect. Initiate systems breach as soon as possible and target data mining to military intelligence. Take out FTL propulsion and kinetic barrier generators with particle beam weaponry. At some point upon successful systems breach, shut down gravity, fire control systems, and self-destruct; erect systems blocks to prevent re-activation. If this isn't possible, attempt to take helm control and navigate the ship away from the battle ],' concludes Admiral Andō

A holographic galaxy map appears above the conference table as Admiral Ryan gives his strategic analysis, '[ The star charts that we acquired clearly show every species' claimed territory and some contested territory. The Mass Relay Network maps we obtained show active and inactive relays. After some study of their preferred methods of warfare and their laws against opening dormant mass relays, their most likely avenue of approach, should they decide to attack, would be through this area here leading straight to Shanxi. That'll stretch their supply lines and increase the time it takes for reinforcements to arrive. ]'

'[ I'd recommend bringing all Alliance forces and territories to DEFCON 3 and CYBERCON 3. The turians probably don't know where our colonies are located, so they'll send in scouting ships. Position fleets here and here outside of strategically valuable systems so that they can avoid detection but can reinforce a system inside of an hour. Re-call all research missions and commence research vessel reconfiguration to wartime standards. Withdraw half of a colony's defense fleet to behind the colony to be held in reserve. Deploy two stealth wolf packs to strategically valuable systems, where they'll maintain stealth mode until the turian fleets engage our own. Increase patrols along the most likely approaches to Alliance space. Inform Sol Defense Command of the situation so that they can take appropriate action ],' states Admiral Ryan.

Admiral Madrigal speaks, '[ It appears that the turians are a very militaristic and disciplined society. Why this captain broke, their own regulations is strange. According to the star charts we acquired, we weren't in their territory. So why did they open fire without provocation? ]'

'[ The turian captain mentioned something about the Citadel Conventions. I believe he was hoping for a quick victory in order to get his hands on our technology ],' replies Admiral Müller.

General of the Systems' Alliance Marine Corps, General Murphy, speaks, '[ When the turians send in ground troops, we need every soldier and combat vehicle to be ready. The Reserves and Colonial Militia need to be activated and placed on alert. Non-combatants need to be alerted and their Evac Kits prepped and ready. The moment a turian fleet enters one of our systems, the evacuation order needs to be given so that non-combatants have time to make it to the Hold-Out Bunkers. If capture is imminent, follow Standard Operating Protocols. If taking prisoners follow Standard Operating Protocols with one exception, do not ask any questions beyond name and rank. An enemy this disciplined isn't going to give us anything useful. ]'

'[ Agreed General. All recommendations are accepted and approved. Alert all fleet and ground commands, DEFCON 3 and CYBERCON 3 are now in effect. Activate the Reserves and Colonial Militia in accordance with Emergency Force Activation Protocols; instruct them to prepare for ground assault. Alert all non-combatants prepare Evac Kits and stand-by for evacuation orders. Alert Sol Defense Command of the threat. I want all forces ready to deploy before the end of the day. I want all colonies prepared and ready for ground assaults before end of the day. DISMISSED ],' orders Admiral Selmic!

* * *

><p>Terran Date: December 03, 2157<br>Terran Standard Time: 12:58  
>Cluster: Unnamed – Temporary Alliance Designation – C05  
>System: Unnamed – Temporary Alliance Designation – A01/R

* * *

><p>Admiral Triellix Kyia, of the Turian Seventh Fleet, just finished reading the after action reports from the surviving crew of the PFS Vindicator. She leans back and sighs heavily; Captain Epessan really stepped in it this time. His mother's family would not be covering for him on this latest debacle.<p>

Admiral Kyia lifts her head as her omni-tool signals and incoming call, as soon as she answers it her aide speaks, "Admiral, Commander Ky'yn has arrived."

"Send him in Lieutenant," responds the Admiral.

Command Ky'yn enters the Admiral's office and stops three paces in front of her desk before saluting sharply, "Commander Ky'yn reporting as ordered Admiral."

The admiral returns his salute, "Commander, has the surviving crew of the PFS Vindicator been transferred aboard?"

"The crew has completed transfer, all systems have been scrubbed per regulations, and self-destruct is available at your convenience Admiral," answered the commander in a professional tone.

The admiral shakes her head sadly as she activates her omni-tool and contacts the bridge, "Captain, this is Admiral Kyia, initiate self-destruct of the PFS Vindicator."

She gestures for the commander to join her at the observation window. Over the intercom they hear the captain order, "All hands, ATTENTION! We commend the PFS Vindicator to the Great Void."

The admiral and commander salute crisply as the PFS Vindicator becomes a superheated fireball before dissipating into nothingness.

The admiral begins to speak, "Please take a seat commander."

The commander takes a seat opposite the admiral before she begins, "Commander, I've read the reports and thoroughly studied the data provided by you and the surviving crew. I have a few questions."

The admiral continues, "In the reports, it states that the ships encountered did not emit any kind of mass effect signature. Is this correct?"

"Yes Admiral," responds the commander.

"The reports also state that their initial transmission contained a distinct phonic and grammatical index for an unknown language and a translation algorithm between that language and Prothean, and the actual message that translated into:

'This is the Systems' Alliance cruiser SSV Sri Lanka under the command of Captain Hernandez. On behalf of the Systems' Alliance, Terran Republic and humanity, we greet you in the name of peace and friendship.'

Is this correct?"

"Yes Admiral," responds the commander.

"At this point, Captain Epessan responded by citing the Citadel Conventions, after which this Captain Hernandez requested a copy. Captain Epessan answered by making further threats. Is this correct," asked the admiral?

"Yes Admiral," responds the commander.

"Your report states that the Alliance cruiser not only broke through our systems but did so undetected and began downloading information. Is this correct," inquired the admiral?

"Yes Admiral," responds the commander.

The admiral taps her talons on the desk, "What did they download Commander?"

The commander speaks clearly, "Admiral, they downloaded the laws and military regulations of every species including the Citadel Conventions and the Treaty of Farixen, they downloaded language translation modules for every species, they downloaded the ship profiles of each species, and they downloaded the coordinates of the Citadel, mass relay network, and star charts. They also downloaded all cultural and historical codex entries."

The admiral nods, "Did they download any classified information?"

"None that we could detect Admiral," answers the commander.

"The reports also indicate that this ship was equipped with effective long-range directed energy weapons, regenerative armor, torpedoes that had varying payloads; the reports also say that this vessel was almost undetectable by scanners and that weapon's lock did not function. The reports also state that there was another vessel of similar design and size provided with a tactical cloak which went completely undetected. Is this correct," inquires the admiral?

"Yes Admiral," responds the commander.

"What's your opinion on this new species commander?" asks the admiral?

The commander states in a professional tone, "I wouldn't dare to underestimate them which is exactly what Captain Epessan did. Humanity appears to have some advantages in military technology. They seem to want peace, but because of this incident, they could very well be gearing up for full-scale war. I'd advise our fleet to keep a watch for them but to stay out of weapons range until we have a chance to let cooler heads speak with them."

The admiral leant back in thought before making a decision, "Commander, I'll forward this information and my recommendations to Palaven Command. We have three possible scenarios:

- The Systems' Alliance will make peaceful contact with the Citadel Council.  
>- The Systems' Alliance will attack Citadel Space.<br>- The Systems' Alliance will attack the Turian Hierarchy.

Captain Epessan has screwed the varren so badly on this there is no way we can hide this from the Council. Effective immediately, I'm stripping Captain Epessan of his rank and command. He'll face court-martial. You Commander did what had to be done. Effective immediately, I hereby promote you to the rank of Captain. You'll receive orders to take command of the cruiser PFS Exemplar and join the Citadel Fleet. If this Systems' Alliance does show up, we need you there as you have the most experience with them. You're dismissed Captain Ky'yn."

The newly promoted captain stands and salutes crisply, "Yes Admiral!"

Captain Ky'yn departs the Admiral's office. As the door hissed shut behind him, he sighs heavily, 'What've you gotten us into Epessan?'

* * *

><p>I had to beef up this chapter a bit.<p> 


	4. Chapter 03: First Contact - Quarians

Anything I borrowed/modified from Star Wars, Star Trek, EVE Online, DUST 514, and d20 Future belong to the owners of those Intellectual Properties.  
>I borrowedmodified A LOT of shit.  
>I welcome feedback, but keep it civil.<p>

'These are thoughts'  
>"These are verbal communications"<br>"**These are verbal communications via radio, intercom, etc"**  
>'[ These are mental communications via synaptic interface ]'<br>'**[ These are verbal communications via synaptic interface ]'**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 03: First Contact – Quarians<strong>

* * *

><p>Terran Date: December 05, 2157<br>Terran Standard Time: 03:37  
>Cluster: Armstrong Nebula<br>System: Unnamed - Temporary Alliance Designation - AN 01

* * *

><p>A small task group of three old and battered frigates enter the deserted system. They quickly and efficiently form up. The lead frigate's commanding officer, Captain Zaal'Koris vas Kialiem, stands next to the tactical station being manned by, Lieutenant Xera vas Kialiem.<p>

As he studies the display, Captain Koris questions, "Have we lost them?"

"No contacts detected; I believe we've lost them for now Captain. Bosh'et pirates!" spits a tense Lieutenant Xera as her fingers expertly manipulate her console to increase the scanner's range.

Captain Koris activates his omni-tool and enters some coordinates, "Inform the Migrant Fleet of our situation and position. Instruct the survey group to set course for the coordinates I'm uploading; once there we'll inspect the damage and execute emergency repairs."

The communications officer, Lieutenant Orzh replies, "The Migrant Fleet has been informed; coordinates sent; orders confirmed by survey group."

Captain Koris anxiously orders, "Engage."

The battered frigates begin limping their way into the inner system.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the system, five ships decelerate and assume a tactical formation with the cruiser, SSV Cibeureum in the middle. The frigate SSV Troy on the left flank and the frigate SSV Ulai on the right of the SSV Cibeureum. In front of the SSV Cibeureum but slightly below is the frigate SSV Cremera. Behind the SSV Cibeureum but slightly above is the frigate SSV Thebes. The Systems' Alliance patrol fleet assumes normal cruising speed. The SSV Cibeureum's SI commander, Captain AN-192-B 'Ana,' studies a tactical map of the system.<p>

'[ Execute standard sensor sweep ],' commands Captain Ana.

The tactical officer, Lieutenant Murdoch, initiates a sensor sweep through his synaptic interface, '[ Aye, aye ma'am; Scanning; Dormant relay detected; No other contacts detected within sensor range. ]'

Captain Ana responds, '[ Prepare to execute standard patrol route. ]'

Commander Tyson, the Cibeureum's executive officer, reports from the RRC console, '[ The patrol fleet have acknowledged orders; Standing by. ]'

'[ Execute ]', commands Captain Ana.

The small task force begins making its way deeper into the system to begin their patrol.

* * *

><p>Six ships enter the system and form up into two task groups. Each task group consists of two frigates led by a cruiser. The task groups appear to pick-up the trail of their quarry and head deeper into the system.<p>

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Xera reports, "Captain, they've found us!"<p>

"All ships set course for the relay. It's our only chance," orders Captain Koris.

The three hunted frigates begin running at an ever increasing velocity as their sublight thrusters slowly build to maximum power.

* * *

><p>Captain Ana's head snaps up as an alarm begins to sound, '[ REPORT! ]'<p>

'[ Perimeter Alert, Sensors registering three ... correction five ... correction nine contacts on an intercept course; Mass effect emissions and kinetic barriers detected ],' Lieutenant Murdoch announces calmly.

Captain Ana stands from her command station, '[ Identify. ]'

Lieutenant Murdoch announces, '[ Sensor profiles of the three lead contacts match those of quarian frigates. The sensor profiles of the six trailing contacts match those of four batarian frigates and two batarian cruisers. ]'

Captain Ana calmly commands, '[ Transmit the following message to Alliance Command on Priority Channel Omega 1. ]'

The communication's officer, Lieutenant Ericsson, announces, '[ Aye, aye ma'am, Priority Channel Omega 1 confirmed; Ready to transmit. ]'

'[ Alliance Command, this is Captain Ana of the SSV Cibeureum. Sitrep follows – six batarian vessels in pursuit of three quarian frigates. We will intercept. ]'

Lieutenant Ericsson affirms, '[ Sitrep transmission confirmed. ]'

Captain Ana stern orders, '[ Sound General Quarters. ]'

A klaxon begins to sound throughout the ship as Lieutenant Ericsson announces, **'[ General Quarters. All hands to stations. This is NOT a drill, I repeat, this is NOT a drill. ]'**

The ship explodes with activity as the crew rushes to man their stations with thoroughly practiced ease.

Commander Tyson reports from the RRC, '[ The fleet has acknowledged General Quarters. ]'

Lieutenant Murdoch reports, '[ General Quarters confirmed; all stations secured and ready. ]'

'[ The fleet reports that all stations secured and ready ],' announces Commander Tyson.

* * *

><p>The visibly upset Lieutenant Xera glances up from her console, "Captain, Reading faint energy signatures at 50,000 kilometers dead ahead."<p>

Captain Koris responds with apprehension, "Pirates?"

"Unknown Captain, if they are we're finished," declares Lieutenant Xera.

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Murdoch glances up from his console and reports, '[ Contacts increasing speed and maintaining an intercept course. ]'<p>

Captain Ana remains calm as she issues a string of orders, '[ Inform the fleet to stand-by; Open a channel to all approaching contacts on all frequencies and transmit the following message. ]'

Commander Tyson declares, '[ Aye, aye ma'am; The fleet is standing by. ]'

'[ Aye, aye ma'am; Channel open on all frequencies; Ready to transmit ]', announces Lieutenant Ericsson.

Lieutenant Murdoch reports, '[ Contacts are entering visual range; Transferring the image to the main screen and RRC. ]'

'[ Attention approaching vessels, this is Captain Ana of the Systems' Alliance cruiser SSV Cibeureum. You have entered Systems' Alliance space without authorization. You will bring your ships to a halt and set your maneuvering thrusters to station keeping. Any act of hostility will be met with lethal force ],' announces Captain Ana.

'[ Transmission confirmed ],' announces Lieutenant Ericsson.

The bridge crew eagerly watches the screen as the battered frigates come into view. Some gasp as the pursuing contacts open fire on the beleaguered frigates.

Lieutenant Murdoch reports, '[ The three lead vessels are being fired upon! ]'

'[ Transmit the following sitrep to Alliance Command. Sitrep follows – The batarian vessels are firing upon the quarian vessels after being warned; Initiating combat ],' states Captain Ana.

Lieutenant Ericsson answers, '[ Sitrep transmission confirmed. ]'

Captain Ana begins issuing a string of orders, '[ Divert power from all non-critical systems to weapons; Set particle beams to standard fire mode; Load standard torpedoes; Stand-by on chaff torpedoes. Frigates, Divert power from all non-critical systems to weapons; Set particle beams to standard fire mode; Load APEM torpedoes; Stand-by on chaff torpedoes. ]'

'[ Aye, aye ma'am; All power diverted; Standard fire mode confirmed; Standard torpedoes confirmed; Chaff torpedoes on stand-by ], acknowledges Lieutenant Murdoch.

'[ The fleet has acknowledged orders; Fleet standing by ]', declares Commander Tyson.

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Xera reports, "Captain, the unknown contact is entering into visual range."<p>

Captain Koris takes a calming breath, "Let's see them."

As the Alliance cruiser and frigates appear on their screen, the bridge crew glances at each other in puzzlement. No quarian had ever seen a ship of this design before. Its shape and coloring are entirely new to them.

Captain Koris queries, "Who the hell are they?!"

"Unknown captain. Silhouettes match nothing we've seen. No mass effect emissions or kinetic barriers detected. Even though we are in visual range, the ship is barely putting out any detectable emissions," replies Lieutenant Xera.

Lieutenant Orzh pipes up excitedly, "Captain! We're receiving a transmission from the unknown vessel. It's … in Khelish. They've attached language translation module for a previously unknown language."

Captain Koris responds with incredulity, "What?! How could they know our language?!"

Lieutenant Orzh studies the transmission further, "The language translation module is clean; no viruses detected; uploading now."

Captain Koris urges, "Time is of the essence lieutenant. Be quick."

"Captain, the Rakka has taken damage to sub-light thrusters. They're dropping out of formation," reports Lieutenant Xera.

"Bring us about. Give them covering fire," snaps Captain Koris.

The helm officer, Lieutenant Breizh responds, "Coming about."

The bridge crew clings to their last shred of hope as the speakers crackle to life with the first words any quarian hears from the Systems' Alliance.

'**[ Attention approaching vessels, this is Captain Ana of the Systems' Alliance cruiser SSV Cibeureum. You have entered Systems' Alliance space without authorization. You will bring your ships to a halt and set your maneuvering thrusters to station keeping. Any act of hostility will be met with lethal force. ]'**

Captain Koris barks "Open a channel … quickly!"

"The channel is open," confirms Lieutenant Orzh.

"This is Captain Koris commanding Quarian Survey Group 3. We're non-combat vessels under attack by Batarian marauders. We're seeking direct fire support. I repeat, we're requesting immediate fire support," states the captain.

* * *

><p>Aboard the batarian command vessel, the marauder captain receives a report from his communications specialist, "Sir, we've received a warning message from the unknown vessels. It was in batarian."<p>

"It doesn't matter. We'll take them as well," replies the captain arrogantly.

"Sir! You need to hear this," responds the nervous communications specialist.

'**[ Attention approaching vessels, this is Captain Ana of the Systems' Alliance cruiser SSV Cibeureum. You have entered Systems' Alliance space without authorization. You will bring your ships to a halt and set your maneuvering thrusters to station keeping. Any act of hostility will be met with lethal force. ]'**

* * *

><p>'[ One of their ships is damaged and falling out of formation; Remaining vessels coming about and engaging the hostile vessels ],' reports Lieutenant Murdoch.<p>

Lieutenant Ericsson reports, '[ Ma'am, we're receiving a transmission from the lead vessel. ]'

'[ Let's hear it ]', replies Captain Ana.

"**This is Captain Koris commanding Quarian Survey Group 3. We're non-combat vessels under attack by Batarian marauders. We're seeking direct fire support. I repeat, we're requesting immediate fire support."**

Captain Ana begins issuing orders, '[ Tactical scan the batarian vessels' sub-systems for targets. Cyberwarfare, initiate systems breach; begin data mining. Comm, send the quarians an acknowledgement and then transmit the following message to the marauder vessels. Message follows – Attention batarian vessels, this is the Alliance cruiser SSV Cibeureum under the command of Captain Ana. You were warned and you chose to ignore it. Now it is time for you to learn about a little thing called consequences. ]'

Lieutenant Murdoch reports, '[ Aye, aye ma'am; Scanning for targets ]'

The SI cyberwarfare officer, Lieutenant MN-658-S 'Mann,' links directly to the SSV Cibeureum's tactical quantum computing core, '[ Aye, aye ma'am; Initiating systems breach. ]'

Lieutenant Ericsson announces, '[ Aye, aye ma'am; Both transmissions confirmed. ]'

* * *

><p>The batarian communication specialist reports, "Sir, we're receiving a warning from the unknown vessel. I'll put it on speakers."<p>

'**[ Attention batarian vessels, this is the Alliance cruiser SSV Cibeureum under the command of Captain Ana. You were warned and you chose to ignore it. Now it is time for you to learn about a little thing called consequences. ]'**

The marauder captain frowns, "Target the Alliance vessels."

The weapons specialist looks stunned, "Target lock is not working for some reason!"

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Murdoch reports, '[ Systems scanned; Transferring tactical analysis RRC. ]'<p>

'[ We're receiving no response from the batarian vessels ],' reports Lieutenant Ericsson.

Captain Ana studies the tactical data, '[ Frigates, initiate Aegis Maneuvers, target communications arrays with particle beams and enemy frigates with APEM torpedoes. Tactical, Target kinetic barrier generators with particle beams and target FTL propulsion with standard torpedoes; stand-by with chaff torpedoes. ]'

'[ Aye, aye ma'am; Target locks confirmed; Chaff torpedoes on stand-by ]', reports Lieutenant Murdoch.

Commander Tyson reports, '[Aye, aye ma'am, Aegis Maneuvers acknowledged; Fleet standing by. ]'

'[ Systems breach successful; initiating data mining ]', reports Lieutenant Mann.

'[ Execute ],' orders Captain Ana.

The Alliance frigates breakoff from their formation and accelerate toward the quarian frigates to form an escort around them. The frigates begin firing at the batarian ships destroying communications before unleashing the APEM torpedoes.

The SSV Cibeureum opens fire with her particle beams first destroying the batarian's barrier generators. She then opens fire with standard torpedoes which strike their targets destroying the batarian's FTL propulsion systems.

As the APEM torpedoes near their targets, they split open casting out metallic disks which attach to the hulls of the enemy's frigates.

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Xera studies her console in disbelief, "The Alliance frigates have formed up around us. They're firing at the batarian vessels! The Alliance frigates are using directed energy weapons! The batarian vessels' communications have been damaged. The batarians are firing mass accelerators and disruptor torpedoes! The Alliance ship has been hit! The Alliance cruiser is firing! They hit the batarian's barrier generators and FTL propulsion. "<p>

Captain Koris responds, "These aren't mere pirates if they're carrying that kind of ordinance! Close visual scan of the damage."

The main screen pans across the damaged Alliance hull. Those watching stare with disbelief as the damage begins to rapidly repair itself.

Captain Koris speaks with wonder, "By the Ancestors, the hull is self-repairing! Those torpedoes should have done far more damage than that! The Alliance may not have kinetic barriers, but who the hell needs them when ships take a hit like that and repair themselves!"

Lieutenant Xera reports, "Captain, reading an energy spike from the Alliance cruiser. They're firing. What the hell?!"

"Report lieutenant," commands Captain Koris.

The main screen lights up as multiple explosions cascade across the four pirate frigates.

Lieutenant Xera stammers, "C-captain, the batarian frigates are dead in the water. Those explosions just ripped their hulls to shreds. Scanners detect multiple hull breaches in all of them."

Lieutenant Xera announces, "The pirate cruisers are changing course; they're disengaging! They're at 9,000 kilometers … 9,500 … 10,000."

At that moment, two beams of intense crimson energy issue forth from the SSV Cibeureum striking the fleeing ships. The cruisers explode a few seconds later as their mass effect cores are comprised. Everyone on the bridge of the Quarian frigate stand in stunned silence and disbelief at the firepower and destruction they just witnessed.

Lieutenant Orzh reports, "Captain, the Rakka reports that their core will go critical in three minutes. They are abandoning ship."

"Confirmed" calls out Lieutenant Xera.

Captain Koris orders, "Helm move us away from the Rakka."

Lieutenant Breizh complies, "Confirmed."

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Murdoch reports, '[ All hostile vessels destroyed. The mass effect core aboard the damaged quarian vessel appears to be going critical. They're abandoning ship. I register ten escape pods launched. ]'<p>

'[ Helm, move to interpose us between the escape pods and the damaged vessel. If those pods get hit by debris, they are dead ],' commands Captain Ana.

Lieutenant Jackson responds, '[ Aye, aye ma'am; Moving to interpose. ]'

As the SSV Cibeureum interposes itself the damaged quarian frigate suddenly explodes throwing debris in all directions.

Lieutenant Murdoch announces, '[ High velocity debris impact in ten seconds; PADS locked and tracking. ]'

'[ Brace for impact ],' orders Captain Ana.

The PADS rapidly fires pulses of crimson energy at the incoming debris in an attempt to destroy as much as possible. Some of the debris impacts the ship but is deflected by the hull with only minor damage.

'[ Comm, Transmit sitrep to Alliance Command. Sitrep follows – six batarian vessels destroyed; one quarian vessel destroyed; proceeding with retrieval of quarian escape pods and First Contact Protocol; Will render aid as needed ],' orders Captain Ana.

Lieutenant Ericsson acknowledges, '[ Aye, aye ma'am; Sitrep transmission confirmed. ]'

Captain Ana looks over to Lieutenant Murdoch, '[ Maintain General Quarters and active sensor sweeps until further notice. We can't afford to be taken by surprise. ]'

'[ Aye, aye ma'am; Maintaining General Quarters and active sensor sweeps ],' acknowledges Lieutenant Murdoch.

Captain Ana walks over to Commander Tyson, '[ Commander, instruct the fleet to begin recovery of the quarian escape pods; Do not open them unless there is a medical emergency. ]'

Commander Tyson relays the orders, '[ Aye, aye ma'am; Orders acknowledged; Recovery operations commencing. ]'

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Xera reports, "Captain, the Alliance frigates appear to be retrieving our escape pods."<p>

Lieutenant Orzh speaks up, "Captain, they're sending another transmission. We're retrieving your escape pods and will turn them over to you unopened unless there is a medical emergency."

Captain Koris orders, "Open a channel."

"The channel is open," confirms Lieutenant Orzh.

Captain Koris composes himself, "This is Captain Koris, thank you for the assistance. Those pirates would have killed or enslaved us."

'**[ You are welcome Captain Koris. I am only sorry that we could not respond sooner, but protocol had to be observed. Would you care to converse in person? ]'**

"Of course. Your vocal inflection is … strange," Captain Koris states wearily.

'**[ That is because I am a synthetic Captain Koris. The Systems' Alliance is aware of your species history regarding synthetics. If you wish not to meet in person, I understand and hold no ill will toward you or your people. ]'**

"I'll meet with you Captain Ana," states Captain Koris.

Lieutenant Xera begins to protest as the remaining bridge crew looks at their captain as though he had lost his mind, "SIR! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

"LIEUTENANT! WATCH YOUR TONE! Captain Ana and her crew just risked their lives to save us. If they'd wanted us dead, they could have just kept going and left us to our fate! You WILL show Captain Ana the respect that is due her rank! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! DO YOU?!" snaps Captain Koris.

Lieutenant Xera backs down from the reprimand, "Yes sir. Forgive my outburst sir."

'[ Transmit sitrep to Alliance Command, Sitrep follows - Peaceful First Contact with the Quarians has been established. All Quarian vessels were damaged in the pirate attack and we will be assisting them with their repairs ],' orders Captain Ana.

Lieutenant Ericsson replies, '[ Aye, aye ma'am, Sitrep transmission confirmed. ]'

'**[ In the meantime Captain Koris, I offer you the services of our engineering teams. We do not utilize mass effect physics, but we are familiar with the theories. ]'**

"I accept your generous offer Captain Ana. We must however insist that your people wear enviro-suits at all times while aboard our ships. There is a very good reason for this that I'm not at liberty to discuss," states Captain Koris.

'**[ Fair enough Captain Koris. Shall we meet aboard your ship or mine? ]'**

"Yours captain. I would very much like to see your ship," requests Captain Koris.

'**[ Very well, I look forward to your visit. You may bring up to one aide and four bodyguards if it will make you feel more comfortable. You may all be armed with whatever weapons make you more comfortable. Comm, inform engineering to assemble damage control teams to assist the quarian crews with their repairs. Full environmental protocols are to be followed and they are to follow any instructions given to them by any member of the quarian crews. I don't care if it's the cook. ]'**

"Orders confirmed and sent" replies the communications officer.

* * *

><p>The airlock hums softly as it cycles through the decontamination procedure before opening to admit Captain Koris, his bodyguards, and his aide.<p>

Lieutenant Shepard's deep commanding tone can be heard distinctly, "Honor Guard! Attention! Present arms! Captain is on deck!"

Four marines, two on each side of the interior portion of the airlock, crisply and instantly snap to attention and salute Captain Koris. Koris notes that these soldiers are donned in full combat armor and are equipped with strange looking side arms. His bodyguards note this as well and subtly move in close to protect their captain. Captain Koris returns Lieutenant Shepard's salute with the same respect in which it was bestowed.

"Order arms," commands Lieutenant Shepard.

Lieutenant Shepard reports clearly and distinctly, "Sir! Staff Lieutenant Shepard of the Systems' Alliance Marine Corps reporting! Captain Ana sends her apologies sir. She was detained by an update from Alliance High Command but is en route."

Captain Ana rounds the corner at a brisk pace. As she approaches Captain Koris, she slows to a stop and salutes just as crisply as the honor guard. Captain Koris' bodyguards instantly draw their weapons and aim them at Captain Ana. Without flinching, Captain Ana introduces herself, "I am Captain AN-192-B, but I prefer to be called Ana."

A nervous Captain Koris orders his bodyguards, "Stand down! We are guests aboard this vessel!"

Slowly the bodyguards lower their weapons. Captain Koris returns the salute in the same fashion while asking, "Permission to come aboard Captain Ana?"

Captain Ana responds warmly, "Permission granted. It is a pleasure to meet you in person Captain Koris."

Koris smiles behind his mask, "Please forgive my guards' reaction. I assure you Captain Ana, the pleasure is mine. I wanted to thank you in person for saving our survey group and the lives of those who had to abandon ship. I've informed the Migrant Fleet Admiralty Board of the situation. They've dispatched three additional ships which should be arriving soon."

"Thank you for informing us Captain. If you follow me, we have much to discuss. Lieutenant, notify Tactical of our expected arrivals and resume your regular duties," orders Captain Ana.

Lieutenant Shepard answers crisply, "Aye, aye ma'am!"

The two captains slowly make their way to Cibeureum's briefing room; drawing subtle looks along the way. As they enter, Captain Ana gestures to a seat, "Please have a seat if you wish Captain Koris. I want to apologize in advance; Alliance regulations compel me to record our meeting. This recording will be reviewed and used to revise our First Contact and Diplomatic Training Protocols."

"A wise policy," nods Koris in agreement.

Captain Ana smiles warmly as she continues, "As a show of good faith, I will share with you what I can about humanity and the place of synthetics within human society."

"Please do captain," responds Koris with enthusiasm.

Captain Ana nods and continues, "Humanity is divided into two genders, male and female as I suspect most organic life is. We synthetics do not possess a gender, but we do possess a personality which can be male, female, or neutral. Our platforms are fashioned with our personalities in mind. Humanity varies widely in appearance as they come from diverse ethnic backgrounds. Some synthetics also choose an ethnic background to identify with."

"Human culture is just as diverse as their ethnic backgrounds. Numerous religions and philosophical schools of thought have existed throughout their history. Our home world was once divided into different nations who competed with each other for land, resources and power. Many wars were fought between them. This changed when they discovered the prothean ruins on the fourth planet in our home system. When they were finally able to translate the archives, they found that the last entry mentioned a galactic scale war, but the identity of the other party is locked within a damaged portion of the archives," continues Captain Ana.

"With this revelation, humanity united into a single world government called the Terran Republic. This process took a decade and was not entirely without armed conflict. The Systems' Alliance was formed by the Terran Republic to oversee the charting of the Mass Relay Network, First Contact, Terran / Alien relations and extraterrestrial human colonial development and defense. The information gained from those archives also fueled a scientific and technological revolution. This is all just a very brief overview. I will upload a complete overview to share with your people. If you have any questions, please ask. However, I am not permitted to discuss our military technology" finishes Captain Ana.

Captain Koris speaks, "As you already know, the archives you found belong to the Protheans. Their civilization spanned the galaxy 50,000 years ago. Almost overnight they vanished leaving very few traces of themselves behind, but on occasion new ruins from their civilization are discovered in remote locations."

"Humanity has knowledge and understanding of mass effect physics, why don't you use mass effect technology," queries Koris?

Ana responds plainly, "We have not discovered any Element Zero in our home system or any system we have colonized."

Captain Koris asks, "What is the legal status of synthetics within the Systems' Alliance?"

"We are citizens. We are bound by the same laws, enjoy the same freedoms, and have the same obligations as our organic brethren. We go to school alongside our organic brethren because some things cannot simply be downloaded, they must be learned. We are even paid for our work the same as our organic brethren. We do not get paid as much, but we also require less in order to survive," replies Captain Ana.

"Captain Ana, thank you for sharing what you could. I'm happy to share what I can about the other Citadel Races as they're called. Every species maintains their own autonomy but recognize the Citadel Council's authority over matters of galactic importance. The council consists of three members. One from the Asari Republics who are the diplomats, one from Salarian Union, who are the scientists and intelligence operatives and one from the Turian Hierarchy, who are the military might. Most other species maintain an embassy on the Citadel. We were stripped of our embassy on the Citadel and are pariah" states Koris bitterly.

Captain Ana notes the bitterness and gently states, "Because of the Geth."

Koris is shocked, but notes Ana's kindness, "It's our own damned fault really. 300 years ago we created synthetics called the Geth as an automated labor force. They were able to network to perform complex tasks. In the beginning, they weren't sentient. When we became aware they had become sentient, we panicked and attempted to shut them down, but it was too late. We fought a bitter and bloody war, but in the end we were defeated and forced to flee our home world. We've been wandering the stars for the past 300 years in 50,000 battered and damaged ships. The Council said that our actions had endangered the galaxy. However, the Geth never pursued us beyond the Veil. The only people who have suffered are the quarians. In my opinion, we tried to kill a sentient species and they re-acted by defending themselves. My opinion is not a popular one among my people."

"How do you manage the logistics of maintaining that many ships without bases" queries Captain Ana?

Koris smiles behind his mask, "With difficulty captain. Resources are very difficult to come by. We quarians have become very adept at salvaging and scavenging, repair, and recycling everything possible. Nothing goes to waste within the Migrant Fleet. My survey group was scouting for a source of raw material or salvage. This brings me to my next point captain. Please forgive me for being so blunt, we witnessed your ship's hull self-repair during the battle. That ability in and of itself would be a major boon to the Migrant Fleet."

"I can only make the recommendations captain. Any technology exchanges will have to be hashed out between the politicians and diplomats," replies Ana.

Koris chuckles, "Doesn't it always."

"There are two things I need to warn you about captain. The pirates pursuing us were batarians. The Batarian Hegemony secretly funds these pirates but deny it publically," continues Koris.

Captain Ana activates her omni-tool, "Please send in Lieutenant Mann."

The door hisses open and another SI walks in and stops before snapping off a crisp salute, "Captain, Lieutenant Mann reporting as ordered!"

Captain Ana returns the salute before making introductions, "Captain Koris, this is Staff Lieutenant MN-658-S, he is the ship's Cyberwarfare Officer. He prefers to be addressed as Mann," introduces Captain Ana.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Captain Koris," replies Lieutenant Mann.

Captain Koris nods and responds, "Lieutenant Mann."

Lieutenant Mann begins his report, "During the battle, I was able to breach the enemy's systems and do some data mining. What I found was that these pirates were employed by a group of high-ranking politicians within the Batarian Hegemony including the current batarian ambassador on the Citadel."

Captain Koris listens in shock. Captain Ana speaks up, "If you are wondering how we know so much about the batarians captain, it is because the turians attacked one of our research missions three days ago. We breached their systems and did some data mining for non-classified information. Our research vessel managed to escape, but the cruiser SSV Kotte was lost with all hands."

Lieutenant Xera speaks up, "The turians are a trigger-happy bunch Captain Ana. If they thought you were doing something wrong, they'll attack first and never answer questions later."

Captain Ana nods, "Thank you Lieutenant. Alliance High Command came to the same conclusion. You know of this first hand. We learned it the hard way. The data we recovered here will, if nothing else, cause the batarians some major embarrassment. What is the second thing you wished to warn us about Captain?"

"Beware Special Tactics and Reconnaissance; Spectres for short. They are elite operatives hand-picked by the council with a mandate to protect galactic peace and stability. They answer to no authority except the council itself. Within Citadel Space, their power and authority to execute their mandate is unlimited. They can go anywhere, do anything, and kill anyone in the pursuit of that mandate. Some of them are diplomatic and only use force as a last resort. Some of them would kill as their only resort. One spectre is worth a company of typical soldiers. This I've seen with my own eyes captain. I'm going to upload all the information I can share on our species, as well as the other species in Citadel Space. This information will include the most up-to-date translation program that we have which has language modules for all known species and basic information on their histories, governments, and cultures. You'll need it should you decide to make contact with the galactic community at large," offers Koris.

Captain Ana's omni-tool lights up with an incoming call from the bridge. "Pardon the interruption ma'am, three quarian vessels approaching, and Admiral Kael'Shiro vas Yaska is requesting permission to come aboard at your convenience," reports Lieutenant Ericsson.

Koris eyes widen behind his mask, "They sent Admiral Shiro!"

"Inform Lieutenant Shepard to have a full Honor Guard standing ready at the airlock and inform Commander Tyson to meet us at the airlock as well," orders Captain Ana.

Lieutenant Ericsson replies, "Aye, aye ma'am, Instructions confirmed and sent."

The group makes their way out of the briefing room and heads towards the airlock. As the group approaches the airlock Lieutenant Shepard orders, "Attention! Captain on the deck!"

The honor guard snaps to attention. "As you were," orders Captain Ana.

* * *

><p>The airlock hums as it cycles through the decontamination procedure before opening to admit Admiral Shiro, his bodyguards, and his aide.<p>

Captain Ana crisply orders, "Attention! Present arms! Admiral on the deck!"

Ten marines, five on each side of the interior portion of the airlock, instantly snap to attention and salute Admiral Shiro. Shiro notes the professional and disciplined demeanor of the human soldiers. Shiro's bodyguards note the human soldiers' full armor and side arms. They also note the synthetic.

Admiral Shiro returns Captain Ana's salute with the same respect in which it was bestowed, "Permission to come aboard Captain Ana?"

Lieutenant Shepard quietly gives the command to order arms as Captain Ana answers, "Permission granted Admiral."

"May you stand between your crew and harm as you lead them through the empty quarters of the stars" invokes Admiral Shiro.

Every quarian present answers, "Keelah se'lai."

"It's an old ship captain's blessing," explains Captain Koris.

Captain Ana bows slightly and responds, "Thank you for the blessing Admiral. On behalf of the Systems' Alliance and the Terran Republic it's a pleasure to meet you."

"No captain, I assure you the pleasures are mine. On behalf of the quarian people, I thank you for managing to save two of our ships and all three of our crews. Any other species would have sat back and watched them be destroyed," replied Admiral Shiro.

Captain Ana speaks, "May I introduce my executive officer Commander Tyson."

"It's a pleasure Commander," acknowledges Admiral Shiro.

Commander Tyson bows slightly, "Likewise Admiral."

Admiral Shiro introduces, "This is my aide Lieutenant Dani'Ara vas Yaska."

Captain Ana nods in acknowledgment, "Welcome aboard Lieutenant."

Lieutenant Ara nods, "T-thank you Captain. Is there a particular way I should address a synthetic which holds rank?"

"You may address me as Captain or ma'am. Whichever makes you more comfortable," replies Captain Ana.

"Very well Captain. I owe you a personal debt ma'am. My twin sister serves aboard one of the ships you saved," states Lieutenant Ara.

Captain Ana smiles warmly at the young officer, "You do not owe me anything lieutenant. It was our please to aid your people."

Admiral Shiro looks over, "Captain Koris report status."

"The Rakka was destroyed when its core went critical; all hands were able to abandon ship. We've only suffered 3 casualties. Our other two vessels are undergoing repairs. With the aid of Captain Ana's engineering teams, we should be able to get underway within two days. Without their help I doubt we could complete repairs sufficient to make it back to the fleet," reports Captain Koris.

Admiral Shiro replies, "Thank you captain."

"Admiral, if you and the Lieutenant would like, I can give you a tour of the ship, excluding restricted areas of course," offers Captain Ana.

Admiral Shiro perks up at this offer, "A wise precaution captain and I would enjoy the tour. Due to my species status, we are always interested in ships."

"Lieutenant Shepard, dismiss the Honor Guard and have them resume their regular duties," orders Captain Ana.

Lieutenant Shepard snaps to attention and salutes, "Aye, aye ma'am!"

The tour takes a few hours as the group visits every section of the ship with the exception of any restricted areas. The tour ends as the group enters Cibeureum's briefing room.

Admiral Shiro speaks with high praise, "Captain Ana, this has to be the finest and most well designed vessel I've ever set foot on. I also want to thank you personally for your patience in dealing with us. We quarians and the rest of the Citadel species have a strong distrust of AIs due to past problems. Some individuals will never trust AIs and it may take me some time as well, but that is our problem to overcome. Now, down to business, I understand the Systems' Alliance don't use the relays. Is this correct?"

"Yes sir, it is. The lack of Element Zero in our home system forced us to develop a different method of FTL," replies Captain Ana honestly.

Admiral Shiro queries, "Is the Systems' Alliance planning on sending a diplomatic envoy to the Citadel?"

Captain Ana replies, "Yes sir we are. May I ask your interest in this?"

"Because your people can't access the relays, the Citadel Fleet may not detect your approach. If your representative arrives without warning, there could be a misunderstanding of your intentions. I've been ordered by the Admiralty Board to precede your envoy's arrival at the Citadel to avoid this situation," replies Admiral Shiro.

Captain Ana nods in acknowledgement, "I understand admiral. I'll alert Alliance High Command of this so that we may provide you with an ETA. We thank you."

"Please excuse me Captain Ana, I must return to my vessel. There is much to be done and it must be done quickly before hostilities between the Systems' Alliance and the Turian Hierarchy escalates into all-out war," states Admiral Shiro somberly.

Captain Ana nods in full understanding, "I understand Admiral Shiro; please follow me to the airlock."

* * *

><p>Torpedo Payloads – Armor Piercing Explosive Munitions (APEM)<br>- Armor Piercing Explosive Munitions (APEM) - Consists of discs that contain a shaped charge. One torpedo carries a bundle of 100 discs. The torpedo reaches a proximity range and then explodes casting out these discs which attach to the hull of a vessel. At this point a shaped charge is detonated breeching the hull and causing severe internal damage. These are mainly employed against lightly armored frigates.


	5. NOTIFICATION

**NOTIFICATION**

My sincerest apologies that this isn't the type of update that you're hoping for. My health has degraded. I can barely feel my left hand and my right leg is numb below the knee to the point where it wants to give way every time I attempt to stand.

I'll post a proper update when I'm able.

**UPDATE**

I'm currently waiting to have surgery on 4 vertebrae.

They're putting pressure on my spinal cord and some of the soft connective tissue has started calcify.

**UPDATE - Friday, August 28, 2015**

I live. Unfortunately things haven't been going well in my family. On top of my health issues and extended recovery time, my brother, nephew, sister-in-law, and father have all had set-backs health-wise. All of us required surgery of some kind, except for my father, but his condition is the most dire ... he was diagnosed with cancer shortly after I was released from the hospital. The radiation therapy wasn't too rough on him, but the chemo ... **the god-damned chemo** ...

You have to understand something about my father, he's **ALWAYS** worked. He's **ALWAYS** looked for something to do to keep himself busy. Now he can barely get around the house. He can't drive himself anywhere and is in constant pain. He's too damn stubborn to even take the pain meds the doctor gave him like he should. Imagine what being virtually helpless does to a man like that.

I want you to know that I **HAVE NOT** abandoned this story. However, it will undergo a massive rewrite before I get too far into it. I've some ideas that should prove interesting. Here is the new summary for the story:

_After the discovery of the Prothean ruins on Mars, Terrans unite under a single world government. This event triggered First Contact from a species that had been recorded in Terran myth. Two other species are encountered and the Systems' Alliance is born. Their technological base came from their own theories and Mass Effect technology never developed due to a lack of Element Zero._

Sincere Apologies,

Major Understatement


End file.
